Star Trek Voyager: AssimilationEnemy at the Gates
by Sithicus
Summary: Continuing the saga begun in Learning Curve A New Frontier, Join Alain Desrochers as he faces the greatest challenge in his young life... Addapting to Assimilation... R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve a New Frontier received a review, which means as promised I shall present the first chapter of the next story in the series; I would like more reviews on my other Star Trek story, but one review at least tells me people enjoy it. And my reviewer expressed an interest in learning what happens next; this chapter alone should suffice in generating reviews from people. At least I hope so; I won't be updating it too often though, I'm going to go slower in posting my stories to see what happens.

Disclaimer 1.5: Star Trek Voyager and all Characters belong to Paramount Pictures or maybe it's Rick Bermon and Brannon Braga, I'm not too clear on that; all I know is they don't belong to me. I simply borrowed them; Alain Desrochers, acting Ensign aboard the Starship Voyager and Omniversal Traveler belongs to me, he is my OC. Though little is known of his character, his past or his destiny at this point in time rest assured the crew and more notably his friends aboard the U.S.S Voyager will learn more about him and his destiny will be made all too aparent thanks to Q.  
Without further ado I give you Chapter One of Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates... It's a real doozy. (At least for those of you who haven't read ahead in the Marvel section and discovered what happens to him; then again reading the description of how it happens is still a treat.)

* * *

Prologue

The Borg queen was watching the work her drones were perfecting; the nanoprobes had been sufficiently modified and now all that was needed was to create a new means of assimilation for this special charge. Secretly she was thrilled; it would only be a matter of time now before she had what she truly wanted, what she had always felt **Her Collective** needed.  
Once again she regarded an image of her target and began to envision a glorious new breed of drone; stronger, faster and perhaps less encumber some, yes it was only a matter of time…

* * *

The Draconian armies were being prepared for something; what that was they did not know all they knew was that the Emperor himself was personally seeing to the preparations and it was rumored that he would leave with the fleet.  
Several factions who had long ago splintered off from the Empire hoped that this new campaign; whatever it may be, would lead to the final elimination of the archaic rulers. However none would dare to voice this in public for fear of being eliminated; and so they continued to hope and pray, biding their time for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Q continued to observe his new charge from within the continuum; he knew the young human would be required to face difficult trials if he hoped to succeed in fulfilling his destiny, he also knew that most of the other continuum members were vaguely aware that an Omniversal traveler had been sent here. Fortunately none of the other members knew who he was; or even remotely suspected that he was such a key in their continued survival, if they knew that the last, best hope for keeping the Omniverse in balance was presently undergoing further training in this reality… Well they might do something as rash and foolish as Ares did in the young man's previous place of learning; no better that they did not know the importance of this one individual, otherwise there could be further drastic consequences.

"Sill; no harm in having some fun with the man while he's here, and I know, I know you really didn't have this in mind." Q repeated seemingly speaking to himself. "But after all; what did you expect when you sent him into my care?" He added with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye. She did not give a response, but she was watching; and she smiled herself, Q was following the set plan as well as could be expected after all. Her silent companion curled his lip in distaste, but said nothing; she sighed slightly as she sensed the barrier weakening further.

"Take care not to break him; he will be needed far sooner then I would like." She whispered to herself glancing in on the young man with loving eyes; there was so much about her children that filled her with compassion, and yet sometimes she feared for their continued survival. "Take care Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers; take care." She added before growing silent in her observations once more.

Star Trek Voyager:  
Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates

"Captain; somebody's trying to access the sub-space transmitter." Tom alerted from his station; I was on bridge duty today learning the ropes of Tuvok's tactical station, it was actually kind of fun. I was in complete control of the ships defenses and offenses; though I should be more serious about this, I was supposed to be monitoring for Borg activity.

"Captain; I don't know how, but she's erected some kind of force field around the door. We can't break through it." B'Elanna's voice called out via com; Chakotay was studying his own console.

"She's bypassed our security protocols." He reported; I was partially aware of these events, engrossed in my work and new found responsibilities I did my best not to get caught up in the dialogue between the other bridge crewmembers.

"Disable the transmitter." She ordered of no one in particular I'd imagine; assuming her position in the Captain's char as she spoke, it wasn't going to be so easy though for Kes was destined to get involved.

"It's too late." Chakotay returned informing the Captain to what I already knew; God bless my over saturation of re-runs on the Space channel.

"Tuvok to the bridge; status." The Vulcan's voice requested shortly after; I couldn't help, but feel as if I'd missed something engrossed as I was in a sudden blip that might or might not be a Borg scouting vessel.

"There was some kind of explosion in the jefferies tube; just as she was about to initiate her transmission." The Captain informed. "We don't know what caused it." She added; I smirked slightly unseen, the blip had vanished before I could identify it properly, so I filed the information away for Tuvok's practiced eye to peruse it and resumed my duties.

"Speak for yourselves." I found myself muttering beneath my breath in response to the Captains statement; it might have been rude, but they couldn't hear me anyway and it was true, I knew what caused the explosion.

"I believe I may have the answer Captain." Tuvok returned thoughtfully; I shrugged at his own response to the Captain and continued monitoring ships' functions and security status, this was actually kind of boring when you got right down to it, considering there wasn't any action going on.

* * *

Kes' Personal Log; Final Entry: It's happening, I'm becoming something more then I could have ever imagined possible… I don't fear this change; it's all rather exciting and happening quite fast actually. The others have spoken with me; the Doctor has studied the phenomena and yet some of it is still unexplainable, I will miss this crew, my friends here, the ship itself. Yes; I will sorely miss them all…  
Now I understand what Ensign Desrochers meant earlier when we spoke in sickbay during our brief agreement with the Borg… I will leave these logs here; my personal memories, and I trust this crew to take good care of them. I'd like to share some of these thoughts with the people in the Federation; allow them to better understand the Ocampa, of course not all of my personal logs will be decrypted for their access… I feel a change… I must go for another session with Tuvok; so that I can learn to better control it, but I fear that soon I will be forced to leave this vessel or risk destroying it.

* * *

I smiled a little as I entered the shuttle bay; according to my chronometer time was drawing near, and I felt this unmistakable urge to be here. I couldn't explain it; I stood near a shuttle and waited, it was difficult to understand at times. How I could make friends with people I knew to be fictitious on my world; and yet I had established friendships with certain members of this crew.

"Ensign Desrochers." The Captain exclaimed as she, Tuvok and Kes arrived.

"Your chariot awaits." I informed the Ocampa with a slight bow.

"Al." She whispered smiling at me; she placed one flickery hand upon my cheek briefly and I grinned. "I'll miss you too." She stated with clear understanding; I backed away so she could board the shuttle.

"Safe journey." I called.

"Live long and prosper." Tuvok added saluting Kes with the Vulcan salute; she returned the gesture, hugged the Captain one last hurried time and proceeded aboard.

"Janeway to the bridge; Kes is aboard the shuttle, initiate launch sequence." The Captain ordered over her com badge; Chakotay acknowledged as we watched the shuttle lift off, or at least I did, the Captain and Tuvok made their way to the bridge. I brushed a stray tear aside; I never did like displaying my emotions, but it had become easier since entering the multiverse, Omniverse, whatever you chose to call it, Kes would sorely be missed.

* * *

"I can't believe Kes is truly gone." Jenny murmured for the fifth time; I decided not to say anything for fear of losing my temper, couldn't she say anything besides that I mean it was the feeling of everybody onboard and I'd heard it enough times to make my skin crawl.

"We all can't." Samantha interjected. "But she is; and at least we can say we knew her when we get home." She added thoughtfully.

"I for one think we might see her again someday." Harry remarked with a smile. "She would never forget us, or any of her friends aboard this ship."

"Indeed." I spoke up. "Well; I think I'll turn in, I've got that double duty shift tomorrow." I added exaggerating a yawn and stretching lavishly as I climbed to my feet; bidding a quick farewell to my friends I made my way to my temporary home and thoughts returned concerning Q's cryptic words all those months back.

_

* * *

Should I or should I not inform the Captain about Torres and Paris? Well; they did rescue them without my help on the show, I should just keep going on with this work.  
I'd come to engineering for another duty shift and to help the crew step up repairs, even if my understanding of these systems wasn't up to full specs; a part of me felt the need to help out and besides it was the day of honor._

"Try it now." I called; Vorik nodded and input commands, the computer beeped, but to little effect. "Damn it all; I'm just no good at this."

"Allow me." The Vulcan returned approaching me; he crouched and examined the access port I was working in. "I see the problem; you've configured this tool incorrectly." He informed; I sighed and handed it to him for assistance.

"Repairing engines is easy; readin' techno babble filled manuals is hard." I paraphrased Scotty in a poor imitation of a Scottish burr; Vorik quirked an eyebrow at that and returned the tool, silently I resumed working as he stood back up and tapped his com.

"Engineering to Captain Janeway." He called.

"Yes Ensign." I barely heard her reply.

"I'm pleased to inform you that impulse power should be restored within the hour." He reported; I grinned as I heard Janeways' response, and I was helping to move repairs along. Despite certain first year cadet mistakes I'd made, but B'Elanna's engineering crew was tolerant of my mistakes; seeing as how I offered to fix them up once someone explained where I'd gone wrong.  
"Yes mame." Vorik returned addressing what the Captain had said which I hadn't caught.

"There we go." I exclaimed pulling my head out of the access port. "What now?" I wondered.

"Your duty shift ended an hour ago; you are free to leave." Vorik stated; I nodded at that and passed my tool to a fellow crewman.

"Feel free to call me if you need further assistance." I returned sub-consciously adopting the Vulcan's more formal means of speech. "I'll be in the mess hall." I added before departing.

* * *

Personal Logs: Stardate 51229.4; the events of Scientific Method are fast approaching and I have no real wish to remain aboard during them unless they've already started, the episode wasn't too clear on how long these alien scientists had been aboard before people noticed them. Fortunately Captain Janeway has requested a volunteer to procure some new dilithium crystals; I have graciously volunteered myself for this assignment, normally there'd be more then one person going, but the Captain feels I can handle this easy assignment on my own.  
I'm beginning to wonder if Q might be somehow influencing her without her knowledge; then again it's far more probable that my continuous support of her crew and relative usefulness has resulted in her gaining my trust. Either way it'll give me some time outside a flight simulator to pilot one of the shuttles all by myself; and Tom has coached me extensively in all manner of possible developments, I'll be just fine.

* * *

I issued the final clearance codes and was permitted to leave the planet; the Captain would not be pleased; the trader had refused to part with his crystals for no less than two isolinear circuit chips and four injector manifolds. A rare commodity these days according to him, but a lot harder to part with for us in the long term; if the ship hadn't lost three of her spare crystals during that whole fiasco with Species eight four seven two, a fact the show never actually mentioned. I wouldn't be out here; then again at least I wasn't stuck on Voyager right now, this whole Krenim deal was driving me insane.  
I wasn't affected by the temporal changes for some reason; so my memories weren't being screwed around with, but honestly it was difficult to remain neutral whenever a large scale change occurred. Hell it was all that bloody Annoraxs' fault that it had taken me this long to get the damn crystals; his temporal machinations had caused the planet to vanish entirely twice before I even found it, stupid star charts.  
I sighed to myself as the familiar sensations of faster then light travel overtook the ship; time to rendezvous with Voyager, of course it could take me another year to catch up with them at this rate… Or a few days depending on if I could find them before the next big time displacement.  
That's when all hell broke loose; my shuttle rocked violently and a small explosion knocked me out of warp, scrambling to erect shields and find out what had attacked me I was almost a blur of motion for about a minute. The external viewer came back up quickly and a deep sense of dread filled my gut at the sight of my attacker; the perfect cube dwarfed my vessel considerably and I knew I had to at least try to escape this mess.

"We are the Borg; your biological and technological distinctiveness will be made part of the whole, resistance is futile." The usual fear inducing message claimed cutting into my communications frequencies; and let me tell you it is damn effective in person.  
I tried an evasive maneuver and fired phasers to little effect, my ship was rocked yet again as more explosions occurred behind me and I quickly kicked in the fire suppression systems; this was not my day. The computer practically screamed it's warnings as my shields died, weapons failed, propulsion went offline and even the lights dimmed to barely active status, I was dead in space.

"Son of a…" I began to curse only to black out as the ship was caught in a tractor beam and I was slammed backwards into my seat with enough force to render me unconscious.

* * *

Intense pain flared through my entire body and I awoke with a scream until my voice became hoarse; I slumped back down in silent pain uncomprehending my current predicament, I was on an alien metallic table. It was smooth to the touch and yet burning with energy; two drones hovered around me jamming long metal wires into veins or arteries all over my naked body, this was definitely not how the show depicted assimilation.  
The pain was intense, but by now it had been reduced to a dull acceptable ache; my blood flowed freely from some of the open wounds and yet despite it all the worst by far had to be the one wire shoved into my left scrotum. In the end one of the drones forced one of these wires into my right eye and I screamed once more as my vision was reduced and I felt a sense of equilibrium loss.

"Perfect; soon you will feel no pain." A voice called as she entered the room; she was lowered from the ceiling on cables and inserted into her body, much like the scene from First Contact. I did my best to glare at her in defiance with my one good eye; my mind couldn't really process everything right this minute, she smiled fondly at me as she crossed the room and placed a cold hand to my cheek in a lovers caress.  
"You will know only pleasure; you are the first we have found with your unique signature traveler, you shall be assimilated and together we will bring our perfection to the Omniverse." She proclaimed her voice and tone attempting to approximate great affection and coming off as nothing more then deranged ego-logical babble.  
She turned her head briefly giving a tiny nod and energy began to crackle and explode around my body; I felt warm at first, but it soon became unbearably hot and I wanted to scream once more. I felt them; I could sense the millions, possibly trillions of nanoprobes as they scurried along and entered my body. That fact alone unsettled me, but when I became aware of her personal presence as she took control of them and ordered them in their tasks; it was intensified a thousand fold, and yet something felt amiss.  
At first I felt the sudden voices within; countless millions of Drones demanding my attention, and then slowly the presence faded as neurological pathways were closed so quickly that no imprint of my mind, my essence remained within the collective. My back arched and the wires suddenly began to fly from my body as something forcibly ejected them; soon her awareness vanished as well and she became troubled, which was obvious to me despite the pain. She whirled to face the drones manning the consoles, but alas it was too late for corrections; the nanoprobes within had taken on a life and will of their own… I tried to scream as I felt my very body begin to unravel; the molecules coming unglued by the microscopic creatures working tirelessly within to create new life, I felt total loss of awareness for point zero five seconds.  
I felt different as soon as I snapped back fully aware; I could not place this difference at first until I rose to my full imposing height and eyed my very body, I was taller and my shoulders slightly broader of muscle. All injuries were gone; no scars marred my pristine body and I was not cluttered with mechanical implants either; I felt power coursing through me greater then even Alumni's Godhood on several levels and yet lesser in other categories.  
The lights flickered and faded rendering the room dark; my eyes, for I once more had two good optics, swiftly adjusted to the new lighting sending a shiver of disgust running down my spine. For I knew I was no longer a mere human; and yet I was not the typical run of the mill Borg either, my flesh was the proper tone not white or chalky and I didn't feel like a walking corpse.

"What have you done to me?" I demanded in a much deeper baritone then before; my emotions had caused my vocal modulators to change reflecting my anger, though I had no idea how I knew I now possessed such things.

"You are perfect." She stated ignoring my clear outrage and clueless to my absence from the Collective. "The Perfect mate to bring about the new Collective." She praised drawing up to my nude flesh and running her black clad hand down my chest; she looked up to me, which somehow felt appropriate and she took me into a tight embrace kissing me. Her lips felt dead; lacking the passion or warmth that such an act should entail and colder then a corpses', her eyes filled with pure lust and she attempted to elicit arousal by moving her hand down to touch my nether regions.  
I sneered darkly cocking my head and regarding her as one might look upon an ant about to be fried by a magnifying glass; for the briefest of instants my entire being grew dark and once again I felt the same urges Alumni had as God of Chaos, but in this instance I would be justified for my desire to destroy.

"Your Majesty." I mocked with a light bow; she failed to take note of the signs, failed to heed the warnings pooling off me in waves, the tensing of my muscles the sudden lack of respect for 'Her position as ruler and overseer of the Hive Mind.'  
Instinctively I raised my left hand and created a burst of electrical energies from my fingertips; this was unlike the energy released by Alumni, mine was a darker red in tone, which quickly swarmed her body covering it entirely as Palpatine's own Dark Side energies had to Luke Skywalker in Jedi. She was hurled away from my body and shattered upon the far wall; all power leaving her body and her head and shoulders falling to the wayside, her eyes glassed over in a daze.

"This can not be." She tried to speak, tried to correct my outburst. "You are…" She began only to trail off as she at last became aware of my outward demeanor and my lack of presence within the collective.

"I am not your mate…" I began frying the two drones who had been overseeing my assimilation; they died instantly and I knew no drone could adapt to my power. "I am also not one of your drones; I retain individuality and there is a distinct difference between your precious species of mindless automatons and my own, my new species of…" I paused searching my vast databanks for the correct terms to utilize and finding an appropriate and ironic term that would cut into her worse then if I had struck her with another more powerful blast of energy. "Perfection." I stated with a tiny smirk and a dangerous glint in my eye.

"Yes; you are perfection." She agreed attempting to call her body back together and failing. "You are my perfection." She stated possessively; I laughed darkly and softly regulating my tone so that it remained in a lower spectrum.

"I am my own perfection; you have succeeded your majesty." I mocked her with the term yet again. "Beyond your wildest expectations, but I will not help you create others of my kind; I will now leave and return to where I belong resist me if you can, but as you are so fond of pointing out… Resistance is Futile." I hissed before turning to the entrance and striding purposefully from the room; confident in the knowledge that she would let me go rather then risk further devastation of her precious Collective. Passing a room I spotted my torn Starfleet uniform; pausing only briefly to cover me up in as modest a means as I can, I resumed my search for the missing shuttle.

* * *

"That went better then I could have hoped." Q exclaimed gleefully clapping his hands together as he watched the young man tear apart several more drones with energy blasts; Queenie eyed the carnage fearfully, she knew what had happened the last time this human received great powers.

"Are you certain he will not stray from his path this time?" She asked pointedly; Q brushed her concerns aside and summoned a new image of the shuttle leaving the Cube it had been capture by, bursting forth from its dieing wreckage as if it were a mighty Phoenix.

"Relax my dear; assurances have been made, I've taken every precaution. He knows what Alumni did and I'm confident he will find a way to stay the course." He stated. "Besides; even if he does have problems adjusting at first dear Kathy will keep him in line, and he does have friends to help him further." He added with a merry twinkle in his eye; Queenie nodded accepting this, but secretly she decided to keep her own eye on this one without Q's knowledge. After all; he was the last best hope the entire Omniverse had to continuing as it was and not being lost to the chaotic whims of the ultimate nemesis.

To Be Continued... **Some of my readers may be confused as to just exactly why Alain became a different Hybrid species of Borg... Or why he developed his extrasensory capabilities that no ordinary Borg Drone or even the Queen is capable of. These explanations should be had in time during the course of this tale, but there are certain things Q is responsible for that our dear hero won't be privy to until some time much later on in life.  
In the next exciting chapter Al returns to Voyager; the Captain and the Doc are let in on the fact that he has been assimilated and of course Seven of Nine is called in to help classify this new Hybrid species. But more importantly you will see the reactions of his friends once they realize what has occured; and we shall begin the process of discovery, Al will begin to learn to master his new found powers.**

**One other note; this first chapter does jump around quite considerably in the beginning and for that I do appologize if it causes confusion, anyway do please Read & Review this chapter, let me know what you thought... But don't expect an update anytime in the next week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2 Regeneration

**Author's Notes:** Blessed be I've got reviews, more then one, it's plural... Well at least I know people other then myself are enjoying my work. I'd adress my reviewers questions/comments, but alas if I did that it would simply spoil the eventual outcome of the tale and then you wouldn't want to read any more.  
I trust this chapter shall entice further reviewers to do so; or in the very least, it shall really make you feel for a certain friend, the backstory of the Delaney's isn't official Trek cannon, but then again the sisters were so rarely featured or fleshed out upon Voyager that I took it upon myself to do some fleshing out of my own. I hope you'll enjoy them, not to mention enjoy seeing the changes to our protagonist through their eyes.

* * *

Captains Log Supplemental; Ensign Desrochers is four days overdue to rendezvous with the ship, I fear he has been lost to us and blame myself for not following my first instinct in ordering a full away team. We may have to leave this area without ever truly knowing his fate and it grieves me to think that such a hard working and well liked young man is now most likely dead, however I fully intend to remain here another three hours in hopes that something may turn up… 

"Captain." Kim called suddenly interrupting the woman's thoughts. "The shuttle; it's approaching at sub-light speeds."

"How far?" She demanded striding over to his post with an urgent tension; perhaps luck was with the young man after all.

"Fifteen light years away; he's barely in sensor range and I'm not detecting any signs of life." Ensign Kim reported with deep concern; the Captain snapped her head up immediately to eye the helm.

"Mister Paris set course, maximum warp." She ordered failing to hide the desperation from her voice.

"Done and done." Tom acknowledged having already plotted the intercept course and punching it into navigation.

"Anything that can tell us what happened?" Janeway wondered whirling back to face Harry; the young Asian regarded his station and fiddled with the controls slightly, his eyes narrowed slightly though she'd caught the deep sense of fear that had flashed briefly over his features.

"Trace weapons signatures are still detectable though barely; it was the Borg." Tuvok reported sensing that the young man was having difficulty putting his findings to words; Captain Janeway felt her face go slack and a deep sense of foreboding struck her penetrating her entire person.

"Dear God." She gasped too low for the others to hear. "What have I done?" She wondered speaking ever more softly as she felt a sense of responsibility.

"One life sign, very faint." Harry suddenly spoke up relief flooding his tone; a relief that was quickly quashed by new readings. "Captain; it's not exactly Human, but it's not Borg either… Although I am reading distinct nanoprobe signatures intermittently." He revealed confusion and dread clear in his tone.

"Confirmed." Tuvok acknowledged. "The Doctor has been notified."

"Beam him directly to Cargo Bay Two." The Captain ordered. "I've got a hunch." She added more to herself then the others; quickly she left the bridge Tuvok and a small security team in tow.

* * *

I was not fully aware of my surroundings; instead I knew I was suffering from a severe lack of energy and mentally wondering if this is what Transformers felt when they were extremely low on Energon. The atrocity which had been done to me had at least not taken away my sense of humor or my soul; although now that I thought of it I knew I had been completely de-atomized and reconstructed in this new form, it left me wondering just how it was possible that I continued to live.  
Voices filtered around me; I was laying on a cool surface once again, but this time it felt like the decking of one of Voyagers' rooms. People were discussing me and I faintly heard the sound of a medical tricorder running intensive scans; I felt sick to my stomach and really didn't know how to react, whether I should throw up or just lose consciousness again. 

"Fascinating." The Doctor remarked.

"Is he going to be ok?" Captain Janeway asked; someone else knelt beside me gently cradling my head so that I wasn't prone on the floor, I didn't know who it was, but I was grateful for her presence.

"After he's substantially regenerated he'll be perfectly fine Captain." The Doctor returned matter of factly. "I won't be able to determine if I can do anything to help him without further information as to just what happened." He added softer now trying to lessen the blow those words would have on the others; I knew some of them most likely felt as though I were a threat, the Captain probably felt responsible in some way.

"Ensign Bristow, Mister Tuvok; help the young man into an alcove." The Captain ordered; whoever had been cradling my head moved aside and I felt two sets of strong arms lift me into a standing position, though I slumped considerably. They carefully moved me up into the area where Seven's alcove rested along with the other four; I was propped up within one and I faintly heard someone activating it.  
My head swam briefly and the world snapped into clear cut focus as the first of my many regeneration cycles began; I could see Jenny Delaney, a host of security personnel, the Doctor, Tuvok, Captain Janeway and even Ensign Bristow all eyeing me with some concern. Then I began to slip into the regeneration cycle and I felt my eyes grow heavy; I literally fell asleep standing up, though it felt more as if I was losing consciousness once again, it felt decidedly unnatural.

* * *

Jenny was clearly upset when Megan joined her for dinner after her duty shift; her sister kept glancing around at the other crewmembers and their whispered conversations. Megan knew something had happened surrounding Alain; he'd been late returning to the ship, and when he had finally been found something terrible had happened. Though she didn't know what; she was currently wondering if she should go see him in sickbay, not knowing that he was currently propped up in a regeneration alcove down in cargo bay two. 

"Jenny what's wrong?" Megan asked finally growing fed up with the constant concern in her sisters' expression.

"Oh Megan…" She began trailing off as she pushed her half-finished meal aside. "It's Al; they found him… It was the Borg, and now he's…" She searched desperately for the words and when none was forthcoming Megan; who had grown horrified at hearing this, offered up the one word Jenny couldn't bare to say.

"They assimilated him?" She stated in a rhetorical vein; Jenny nodded hastily as though a doll bobbing her head up and down.

"My God Megan; he's different somehow, I don't know why…" She trailed off lowering her head a few tears breaking free as she almost lost her resolve right here in public, Megan quickly moved to comfort her coming around the table and wrapping her up in a tight hug, she'd lost her appetite as well.

"It's ok; I'm sure the Doc can fix him up." She whispered soothingly; both women had grown to care for the young man, not in any romantic ways for they'd long since lost their desires for him. But they were all still quite close; in fact if someone were to ask either Delaney they would most likely say that Al had grown into a brother similar to the one they'd lost at Wolf 359. He'd been on the same ship as the young Benjamin Sisko; and had given his life in an attempt to stop the Borg vessel that was approaching Earth, now… Once again the Borg had seemingly taken someone away from them, but in this case he'd managed to get back to the ship; Megan began to wonder.  
"Why did he come here?" She asked tilting Jenny's face up to look her in the eyes. "Did you see him? Was he a drone?" She demanded growing strangely calm; Jenny shook her head.

"No; I said he was different, he's not like a drone…" Jenny replied searching for the right words she wanted to help get her memories across. "I can't explain it, but he looked perfectly human; the only difference was… His height; he's taller now for some reason." She informed; Megan pursed her lips in sudden thought, she knew all about the Borg assimilations of the past, she'd studied them and what Jenny had just told her didn't make sense, unless…

"He's different; something must have happened, we don't know what, but something." She mused speaking more to herself then her sister. "After the Captain and Tuvok make sure he's not a threat to this ship or the crew I think we should talk to him." She said.

"I don't want to; at least, not right away." Jenny countered fearfully. "I'm scared Megan, what if he's no longer the same person?" She asked; Megan sighed and realized that a few fellow crewmembers had taken an interest in them.

"We can only hope; come on let's go back to our quarters." She insisted; Jenny nodded and together the two left afraid for their friend and uncertain as to their future together.

* * *

My eyes snapped open seventeen hours later according to my new internal chronometer; the sensation was decidedly inhuman, considering when most people woke up it tended to take a few minutes to return to full consciousness. I quickly and distastefully left the alcove stretching my arms and twisting my neck back and forth to alleviate the stiffness, I was not going to like that. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Ensign." The Captain greeted standing behind the alcoves' control panel, Seven of Nine, The Doctor and the ever present security personnel were also nearby; my eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness of the room. Cargo Bay Two had become decidedly darker since Seven took over its operations; I regarded my new form with a sense of bitter loss, but managed to put on a smile of good cheer nevertheless.

"Good Morning Captain… Or is it night?" I wondered adopting a false pleasant tone, which quickly put the people around me at some ease; despite everything I was still a personable fellow and not some Godforsaken monster bent on assimilating them all.

"You have retained your individuality." Seven noted eyeing me critically. "I do not understand these drastic changes to your body however." She added.

"As far as we can tell you encountered the Borg; they assimilated you and instead of becoming a drone you changed physically." Janeway spoke up circling the console and coming directly in front of me; I was slightly amused to note that now she was the one looking up to me, but I quickly quashed all feelings of superiority and sighed heavily.

"That about sums it up nicely; I was brought before the Queen, she said something about a unique signature." I trailed off as I searched my memory banks for any hint as to whether she'd mentioned what that signature was, but found nothing. "I can not begin to explain what happened after that." I added softly trembling at the memory of the violation to my very being.

"Your implants appear to have been completely absorbed by your biological half." The Doctor informed as he ran a new scan. "You are mostly free of implants as a whole; you don't exhibit any natural Borg qualities, however you do possess some common place implants." He added speaking as if he were reciting in a lecture hall. "Your optic nerve endings have been fused with optical enhancers; they appear to exhibit enhanced sensory perception capabilities, including visual acuity in several sub-categories of the spectrum."

"In other words Perceptor?" I asked with a small playful smile; The Doc shot me an indignant look knowing full well I'd fully understood his scientific explanation. "For those not graced with roughly a twenty million IQ." I added suddenly feeling like my old self again.

"In other words you can see in the infrared spectrum, as well as several others not common to humans." He stated. "Your Larynx seems to house a new vocal modulator as part of the thyroid cartilage. And I am detecting other variable implants in your olfactory sensor nodes, your cranial cavity specifically the area surrounding your medulla oblongata, for what purpose I can not immediately detect." I held up a hand to cease the verbal rundown and let out a very large exasperated sigh.

"Doctor please dispense with the medical terminology and just get to the point; can you or can you not remove these implants and return me to normal human status?" I demanded; the Doctor immediately hesitated and quietly regarded the Captain, his eyes darted between the two of us until she at last gave a nod of consent.

"These implants have become permanently fused Ensign as I said before; they are integrated with your biological half, in other words you have become a unique form of technorganic life." He stated; the fact that I had understood everything he'd been rambling on about earlier notwithstanding I immediately felt a deep sense of loss, like it or not I could no longer classify myself as human.

"Then I am Borg, or perhaps a Human-Borg hybrid, but nevertheless I am no longer plain old ordinary Alain Desrochers from some other Earth out there waiting for my return." I stated softly a trace of bitterness entering my tone.

"Ensign." The Captain began. "I know it can't be easy for you; and I can't begin to understand what you must be going through right now, but I swear we will do everything in our power to at least ensure you are still treated as a member of this crew." She assured; I offered a tiny smile and shook my head.

"I appreciate the sentiment Captain; and I know it is going to take time to readjust to this… New condition, but please spare the platitudes; it is obvious that the crew will begin to fear me, they do not understand me anymore." I stated pointedly; Seven of Nine approached me then and offered her hand, which I accepted, she led me off the platform containing the regeneration alcoves.

"It may seem that way at first, but there is a fundamental difference between the Borg and what you have become." She stated surprising me with her swift acceptance of my condition; though I shouldn't have been.

"And that would be?" I wondered.

"You are still human." She stated with certainty; I eyed her briefly and considered her words, the Captain did not yet know everything of my assimilation nor did she know of my powers.

"Captain there is something I should say." I stated. "And I thank you for that small bit of confidence Seven, but you do not yet know the full extent of my abilities; I did not just simply receive a growth spurt and some new implants." I elaborated; and by way of demonstration I quickly locked onto a currently empty storage container, with a calculated thought and careful manipulation I blew it to pieces with a burst of my newfound electrical generating powers.

"Incredible." The Doc murmured as the dust settled and the Captain signaled her guard to lower their phasers.

"What exactly happened?" She wondered partially giving me an order and partially showing a hint of curiosity; I sighed and began to recount the tale of my assimilation, I left nothing out and by the time I had finished several members of the Captains' personal guard had looks of outright horror upon their faces at the atrocities the Borg Collective committed upon me.

"Captain I believe we should begin tests at once; determine the extent of Ensign Desrochers' newfound abilities." The Doctor stated; I had expressed a similar thought internally, it would be nice to know just how powerful I'd become so I could make certain not to lose control of myself as Alumni had when he became a God.

"That is up to him; I will not force anything on you." She returned eyeing me with a deep sign of respect and pity; I smiled at that and regarded the Doc.

"Who better then our resident quack to help me determine my new status among the crew?" I returned with a wider smile at the look of indignation on the Docs face.

"I will assist as well; I have a better understanding of the Borg and may be able to determine just what the Queen was hoping to accomplish." Seven added.

"Understood; then I give my full blessing." The Captain stated before turning back to me. "Ensign you'll understand if you don't receive any duty shifts for the time being?" She asked with a tiny hint of a smile; I chuckled at that and much to my surprise felt no resentment at her insinuation.

"Of course, but promise me I won't be treated like a bloody threat." I requested. "After all; I may have received a burst of hormones resulting in a few extra inches, but I am most definitely not going to go insane and start assimilating the crew." I pointed out in a ribbing kind of tone; cracking wise was one of my natural stress relievers, although most of the time I tended to resort to more sarcastic remarks.

"You have my word Ensign; no one will treat you any differently." She returned with a very warm smile; though I could tell she was still internally beating herself up, it was not my place to reassure the Captain for her decision making. She could not have known what was going to happen when I left the safety of the ship, she took her leave along with the security personnel leaving Seven, the Doctor and I behind.

"Shall we get started then?" He asked with an eager glint in his eye; I chuckled at that and the sudden thought entering my mind.

"Looks like we're roomies Sev." I quipped sub-consciously adopting a playful nickname for the former drone; she quirked an eyebrow at that, but otherwise said nothing. I found it most amazing how easily I was taking this new development; then again logically speaking freaking out would serve no purpose, and I did have all one hundred percent of my brain power to fall back on now that I was essentially a living computer. Part of me wondered if this is how Seven or even Data felt at times; considering the android now had his emotion chip most likely, but I soon dismissed such thoughts as we left the cargo bay for sickbay and a chance to run a full scan of my nanoprobes more thoroughly.

* * *

Jenny and Megan entered sickbay to find that Alain wasn't there; nor was the Doctor, they had assumed that after regenerating this was where he'd be so that the Doc could figure out some way to get him back to normal. Instead he was strangely absent; using the computers they found that he was currently on holodeck two, so deciding not to put this off any longer they both went down there to talk with him. 

What they found upon entering the program was not what they had been expecting; Al was standing on an ordinary New York street close to Battery Park, the Doctor appeared to be monitoring him.

That wasn't the part that made them reconsider speaking with him; no, what made them hesitate was the fact that he was currently facing down a massive mountain of a man in a strange looking armor. The program was active; the man in question kept reciting something about not being able to stop the Juggernaut and Al was dancing around him using strange bursts of energy that screamed from his fingertips in an attempt to fight him.

Both of them turned right back around and decided to leave the holodeck; they were shaken to the core and didn't know how to react.

"He has changed." Megan finally spoke in a soft whisper as they drew closer to their quarters.

"Megan; have we lost our friend?" Jenny asked shedding silent tears once more; Megan shook her head clearly confused.

"I don't know Jen; I just don't know." She returned adopting a nickname she hadn't used since the two were children; Jenny rushed ahead not willing to show her emotions to the other crewmembers walking down the corridors on some errand or another and Megan was debating whether to go after her. In the end she decided that Jenny deserved some time alone to get it out of her system; so instead of following her she turned around and headed for the gym, she felt the sudden urge to practice some of the martial arts she'd taken up after Al introduced her to that Star Wars program.

* * *

Jenny's Personal Log: He's no longer the same person mom; he just can't be the Borg did something to him… He's got these powers; I don't know how to explain it… Oh mom… **Quiet sobs** He was such a lively young man; a lot like Kyle, you would have loved him when you finally got the chance to meet him.  
Now; I'm not even sure I want to call him friend anymore… Or even if I can. **Louder sobs** Damnit; mom sorry about this log being so emotional… He's been so busy lately working with the Doc and Seven trying to figure out what he can do now; I can tell Megan's' not taking it so good either and I haven't seen Sam in a while so I don't know how she feels. 

God mom, what am I going to do? The rest of this crew has been nice to us and all since we're all kind of in the same boat as that old expression goes, but Al's really the only one besides Sam, Tom and Harry who's gotten close enough to be a friend and I don't want to lose him… Sobbing I wish I could talk to him, but I can't even bring up the nerve to approach him in the mess hall and I can see how much we're hurting him being so distant, but… I wish somebody was here to tell me what to do; you, dad even grandma… I'm at a loss; I feel as if someone has reached in and is squeezing my heart in a vice, I… I can't… Computer End Recording.

To Be Continued; **We are only just beginning; the extent of young Ensign Desrochers' new extrasensroy gifts are still unknown to him, follow along and learn just what he is capable of... Most of his powers can in fact be chalked up to the nanoprobes, but alas certain powers only Q knows the true origins too and he's not going to be spilling the secret of them anytime in the near future.  
Join us in the next exciting chapter and learn more about the powers of... A... Technorganic Borg.**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Author's Notes:** Wow; a lot of my reviewers seem to want Al and Jenny to get together, how it pains me then to say that unfortunately that was never in the cards when I originally wrote the tale and alas she will only ever be a close personal friend. It's nice to see everyone reviewing for a change; I'd like to think it's my own personal charm or something, but it's probably all the suspense of this new Technorganic Borg deal that's really getting you into the mood.  
Also it seems you're all wondering if Al will ever become Human again; well this chapter should clear that up, do please continue to Read & Review it motivates me to update more frequently, though I'm still going a little slower... Gotta leave my faithful readers something to savor, if I updated once a day there'd be nothing left to enjoy by the middle of next week. **Chuckles**...

* * *

The Doctors findings proved most amazing; it took only a few minutes for him to deduce that I possessed numerous nanoprobes in my arms, more then was usual. They seemed to have latched on there for some inexplicable reason and they were how I redirected my internal energies into the impressive lightning bolts, or I should say energy bursts; they also seemed to be affected by my moods. Most of the time when testing the energy emerged in an ordinary blue light, but if I was filled with uncontrollable rage they would emerge in the red colors I'd witnessed while facing down the queen.  
Over the course of the next few weeks I practiced controlling them extensively alongside the Doctor who wished to monitor my progress; it was during one of these training sessions when my mind began to wander we happened upon another use for my energy bursts, I found myself creating images of places and people in realistic three dimensions.  
A thorough study of this phenomenon provided no answers as to how it was even remotely possible; however we did discover that it drained more energy and I decided to keep it for use in emergencies only, we became so engrossed in my new manifestation that I failed to even consider meddling with the events of the episode Random Thoughts. Seven of Nine took the opportunity to study the nanoprobes within me; and had now wished to make a detailed report in front of the Captain, so I was heading to the conference room instead of learning more about other powers that had slowly began to manifest.

"Hello Ensign." B'Elanna spoke up cheerfully. "We miss you in engineering." She added with a warm smile; a smile I could tell was forced, and for which I couldn't blame her; a lot of the crew felt uneasy around me. It was depressing to think that they were so tolerant of some things, but give them a new form of Borg and they immediately didn't know what to do. My friends had been avoiding me; and I hadn't even been able to see Naomi again, which upset me more then I cared to show.

"Considering that now I am hyper intelligent enough to understand all of the subtle nuances involved in warp core theoretics I'm not surprised." I returned with a gentle smile; another thing that was harder to do was control my blasted urges to speak with large words, but I was getting better.

"Well Seven; you called this little pow wow, we're all listening." The Captain stated urging the former drone on with a wave of her hand; Seven nodded and rose from her seat, she input a command into the computer and an image of one of my nanoprobes appeared. Immediately I could tell there was a difference; mine weren't the same as had been seen on Star Trek, and with my ability to recall ever memory I'd ever had thanks to my new brain… Well let's just say I wasn't very surprised any more.

"This is Ensign Desrochers' nanoprobe; as you can see it has been radically altered and resembles an arachnid compared to regular drone nanoprobes." She began bringing up a comparison shot; I suppressed a shudder, knowing that I had trillions of little microscopic spiders running around inside of me really wasn't something I'd care to actually be privy to. "The reason for this altered appearance is because these nanoprobes were constructed specifically to target the Ensigns' unique biological signature. As you know travelers from alternate realities tend to have an imprint of their home reality embedded within their biorhythmic signatures." She continued eyeing me briefly; I had to agree with her on that one, it was a common theme in science fiction and especially comic books.

"Then that means the queen knew of Ensign Desrochers' status before he was brought to her." Chakotay remarked glancing at the Captain briefly.

"A logical conclusion." Tuvok noted. "It can be assumed that during our brief partnership with the Collective one of the Borg drones he came in contact with detected this fact about him and relayed it to the rest of the hive mind."

"Seven." I stated firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" The Captain asked confusedly.

"The only drone I ever came in contact with was Seven; before she was freed from the collective, I just thought to clarify Mister Tuvoks' assumption." I informed with a slight shifting of my weight; it was difficult to remain motionless for so long, a fact I was going to have to get used to now that I was Borg.

"Then the Borg has been planning for this eventuality for a long time." Chakotay observed; Seven nodded.

"When I was a member of the Collective I had orders to locate anyone with a different biorhythmic signature from the one we knew to belong to our home reality; the Queen has long since wished to assimilate beings from outside our universe, harness their biological and technological distinctiveness to continue to enhance the Collective's perfection. That is how we discovered fluidic space and species eight four seven two." She reminded informing the senior staff as to the twisted reasoning's the Queen possessed only in part, once again I felt the urge to clarify.

"Remember I was to be her mate; the King to her Queen." I spoke softly determined to keep my emotions in check, but the memory of that kiss would haunt me for as long as I lived; however long that actually was.

"If I may." Seven began; once again the Captain urged her to continue with a wave, Seven nodded. "These nanoprobes have been extensively modified; however they are no longer connected to the Collective, at one point they were during the assimilation process, but something within the blood of Ensign Desrochers destabilized their matrices.  
They have completely re-written their internal directives and protocols; they function as a living extension of the Ensign, to such an extreme that his aging process has been neutralized, his natural human healing factor seems to have been augmented beyond mortal parameters and he has become a living pole." She stated informing the Captain and her senior staff as to some of the new powers the Doctor and I had stumbled upon; the first being when I'd cut myself accidentally while preparing some steak I was cooking for Mister Neelix, the wound had healed within the blink of an eye.  
The second discovery occurred when I wanted something to drink after a sparring session on the holodeck; I'd left the replicator briefly, but when I turned to go back to fetch my beverage I discovered it floating towards me, sub-consciously I'd summoned it by tapping into the natural magnetic abilities that accompanied my new gravimetric control.

"Wait; what does all that mean Seven?" Tom asked uncertainly; I smiled at that and chose to answer for her.

"It means Mister Paris that I have become a…" I paused. "Well the closest term that might have any meaning to you would be a mutant; a human or other sentient species that has developed an abnormality within the genetic makeup offering them extrasensory capabilities." I stated formally. "An example would be someone who has latent psychic abilities or perhaps as an extreme someone who can run faster then a locomotive." I added with a chuckle.

"You're talking about those old Earth comic books; Superman and Batman and the like." He returned with a grin; I nodded knowing he'd understand.

"But why?" The Captain wondered; I slumped now and released a dejected sigh.

"It is a mystery Captain; there is no known reasoning behind these changes that we can discover, it is as if the nanoprobes have developed some form of sentience." Seven addressed the Captains question; a silence filled the room now as everyone digested this new information, I was particularly interested in the extent of my new unnatural healing factor, Seven said it went beyond mortality. _What could that mean exactly?_

"Well Ensign it seems your life has been further complicated." Janeway observed with a small frown barely noticeable to those untrained in detecting such things. "And I can't help, but feel somewhat responsible." She admitted; I offered her a very warm smile.

"Captain I won't pretend that this isn't frightening; however I find it was inevitable, you could not have possibly foreseen this outcome." I returned sagely. "I hold no blame for any member of this crew; in fact I feel somewhat liberated by it all, I have a very firm belief that this is why I was sent here. I couldn't fathom why I'd need to come to this reality considering someone has engineered my travels to train me for a purpose I do not understand yet; however now I'm beginning to suspect this is all a part of my training." I stated firmly; the senior staff eyed me uncertainly and I offered another warm smile.  
"Whatever destiny awaits me back home; I will now be even more prepared to face it, and with this new healing factor… Well let's just say I'm extremely curious to know just how far my survival rate is." I elaborated.

"I must admit to some curiosity myself." The Doctor piped up. "Captain with your permission I would like to run several tests to determine how far the nanoprobes will go to ensure Ensign Desrochers' continued survival." He stated in an eager tone.

"I can't sanction such a request." She returned with a shake of her head. "If you were to accidentally get killed…" She trailed off and I sensed her continued guilt at my predicament.

"Captain I am fully prepared to accept the consequences; however I know there will be none, from everything Seven has told us and certain feelings… I have this sneaking suspicion that I'm not exactly mortal anymore." I remarked with a hard gleam in my eyes; I needed to know everything I could about my new life, I didn't want to wake up one day seventy-five hundred years later to a burnt out Earth and no prospect of hope. "Captain I need this." I added fear, hope and determination entering my tone; she eyed me considering my request fully and my expression until finally she nodded.

"Very well; you have my permission, but you are not to go out of your way to kill yourself Ensign; suicide isn't going to solve your problems." She stated firmly; I smiled gratefully and offered a bow.

"Thank you Captain." I returned. "Doctor; let's get dangerous." I called turning and leaving from the room; the Doc was clearly put off by the odd terminology however Tom happened to get the reference and openly laughed out loud despite its inappropriateness.

* * *

The Draconian armada was floating near one of the many stellar bodies near the borders to Borg space; they had managed to follow Voyagers' trail for a time, but now they were beginning to discover complications. The Lord Emperor was not happy; Sithicus continued to grow farther and farther from his grasp, he had to do something.

"Captain issue the command for the scout vesselsssss to be launched; ssssssend them to monitor the most likely routes that thisssss Kithiny hassssss taken to traverse thisssss deadly region of space." He ordered; the Captain silently accepted his words and turned to her crew, Hunis smiled from his own seat upon the bridge overseeing the events of his little game.

"And what if they were assssssimilated?" He asked silently; Shadok laughed deeply at that.

"Come now old one; even you know that Sssssithicussssss would never allow thessssse infidelsssss to make him part of their vaunted Collective." Shadok returned with certainty; Hunis smiled privately at his own little joke, for he knew that 'Sithicus' happened to be recently assimilated. Of course he wasn't about to tell this foolish mortal about that; Q felt a great deal of perverse pleasure at the thought of the young man newly discovering all of his abilities, including the fact that he was now graced with extreme long life.

"Ah; my young padawan is learning well." He remarked softly to himself switching to his own voice so that he wouldn't have accidentally prolonged the 'S' sound and inadvertently cause someone to overhear him.

* * *

Tom sat in the mess hall; it was the only place on the ship aside from his quarters where he could do any thinking, he had gotten a little lost in the repairs of Ensign Desrochers' shuttle earlier, but now that, that was all done he really didn't know what to do. He couldn't help his friend; and Al was so busy with the Doc learning about his powers that nobody outside of Seven or the Doc had even seen him in weeks, he knew that couldn't be good for him.  
But at the same time he'd noticed how Megan and Jenny seemed to have distanced themselves from Al; as if they knew something more then the other crewmen, a lot of muttered whisperings was going on, on a daily basis. One rumor had it that Ensign Desrochers had been replaced with some kind of alien; and someone actually believed that the Borg themselves had sent him here to assimilate the ship when they least expected it. The senior staff had kept a tight lid on the fact that a virtually new species of Borg was now amongst the crew; the Doc was secretly thrilled at the prospect of discovering a new species of Borg, an offshoot created through sheer circumstance.  
Tom shook his head; Al was still the same person underneath it all, but he was sub-consciously distancing himself just as everyone of his friends were doing, in his case however Tom suspected it had something to do with the fact he didn't want to hurt them.

"Tom can I ask a favor?" A voice suddenly spoke up interrupting his thoughts; he glanced up to find Samantha standing beside him, she'd approached him so quietly he hadn't even noticed.

"Sure thing Sam; need somebody to watch over Naomi?" He wondered; Sam shook her head and passed him a data pad.

"Could you give this to Al please; I'd do it myself, but I just can't seem to approach him." She requested in a reluctant tone of voice; Tom smiled understandingly and nodded taking the proffered pad.

"No problem." He returned. "Seriously though you three shouldn't be avoiding him; it's only hurting all of you in the long run." He pointed out; Sam smiled softly and shook her head briefly.

"Vying for ships' counselor?" She wondered teasingly; Tom chuckled, but his eyes betrayed the seriousness behind his earlier words. "I know Tom, I know, but… It's just too soon." She muttered turning away from the helmsman in silent shame; Tom decided not to press the issue.

"I see Naomi is growing like a weed." He noted changing the subject; Sam smiled.

"Yes; she's already close to four years old, pretty soon I don't know what I'm going to do with her, she's been stubborn of late… I think she knows something's wrong and misses her uncle Al." Sam trailed off and Tom realized that everything seemed to come back to that one little problem no matter what; with a heavy sigh he got to his feet.

"I think I'll deliver this now." He stated holding up the data pad. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it." He added before taking his leave; Sam sighed once more and also left the mess hall, she just hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Slipping out of cargo bay two I made certain no one could see me and headed towards the holo decks; I was very frustrated again and just needed the chance to vent, the discovery as to the extent of my healing factor hadn't gone over very well. Dressed as I was I doubted anyone would notice me; especially at this late time of the night, holodeck one was never in use because the Captain had restricted all leisure time to holodeck two to conserve ships' power.  
I had thought of activating another new Star Wars program, but decided to pick a different adventure to embark upon; fortunately due to my powers I didn't have to worry about using up ship's systems. Unleashing my assimilation tendrils; something I had only discovered I actually possessed when I was falling to my supposed death off of Mount Everest, I jacked into the holodecks controls and cleared my throat.

"Computer link internal power source, voice code override Kathryn Janeway Delta One Seven Two." I ordered in perfect mimicry of the Captain's voice; if anyone happened to overhear me using my vocal manipulations in this manner I'd probably get in big trouble.

"Authorization accepted, link established; current power settings seventy-nine percent." The computer reported flatly; I smiled, being a living power battery wasn't exactly something I was used to this early in the game, but it was something I was going to have to come to terms with in due course.

"Run program Infiltrator." I requested once again in my own voice; the computer automatically complied and I felt a very odd tingle throughout my entire body as the holodeck activated drawing the necessary power from my own energy reserves. Retracting my tendrils I straightened my mask into position and double checked the veritable arsenal I'd created for this program.  
I slipped inside the holodeck into a deep African jungle; it was the dead of night and creatures that prowled at this time could be heard, I smiled beneath my mask as I saw the target looming out of the jungle. The computer could create quite a veritable array of things; and since I'd created this program specifically to unwind and let loose I knew that it would not disappoint.  
As the entrance closed cutting me off from the ship and finalized the fantasy I quickly moved from the semi-clearing I now found myself in and stalked through the trees towards a possible entrance. I'd crafted this program based on a very familiar setting; though I'd modified it slightly to be more serious and less oriented towards children, my job was to breach the base defenses free a prisoner and destroy this particular citadel.  
I moved silently; opening myself up to the teachings of Xena and Iolaus, I let my martial arts training resurface and was grateful for my dark clothing. I reached the base of the citadel and examined the sentries; several men wearing mostly blue and black uniforms with a red insignia on their chests marched back and forth wielding semi-automatics. Too risky to try here; I quickly studied the entire circumference of the base ensuring that the spotlights combing the area never once spotted me, creeping along one corner I paused as a possible entrance presented itself.  
It was a utility entrance for their vehicles; the guards weren't paying too much attention here, instead they were having a conversation of some kind involving who was nastier, I smirked behind my mask and slipped inside. I followed my instincts towards a doorway; paused briefly listening for pursuit and when none could be heard I left the garage, the corridors were as faceless as those aboard Voyager with one exception. The golden statues that lined each side of the hall; these statues were shaped in the form of the symbols worn by the guards, and I knew from experience that they held specialized security monitors.  
I produced a few smoke grenades contemplating their use; however it was too soon to risk being caught and so I returned them to their holders, instead I slipped the climbing tools on my hands and feet and began to move up the wall. Voices carried down the hallway; speeding things up I leapt from my perch and latched onto one of the crossbeams above, fortunately I blended in with the shadows around me.  
I watched two men in crimson and black uniforms with full-facial masks march pass beneath me; they held their weapons loosely and weren't really paying much attention, instead they were speculating as to how long until the prisoner would break and my eyes narrowed in rage. I followed them for a time keeping to the ceiling; and before long they had led me into the prison area of the base, just as I had anticipated without a sound I leapt from the ceiling and attacked both of them silent and swiftly.  
After rendering them unconscious I stashed them in an empty cell and quickly rushed down the corridor in search of my quarry; suddenly I began to consider a few things, this seemed all too easy… The program was designed to be a true trial, which meant I'd been neglecting my instincts; freezing mid-motion I rechecked the area for possible enemies. I slid the katana from its resting place on my back and continued cautiously now; my eyes darting about the shadows of the room and yet I could not find any sign of danger, either this program had been tampered with or I was walking into a trap.  
_I am just too clever for my own good; this is indeed quite the challenge, and I haven't even started fighting anyone yet._ The cell in question was only a few feet away; slowly I approached it immediately sensing the occupant, I reached a hand for the handle and quickly pulled it back as the shuriken slammed into the metal and clattered to the floor.

"So; you are still as gifted as ever my sword brother." A voice stated from behind me; I turned to face my opponent and wasn't surprised to find the white clad ninja warrior, he had the same red symbol on his left breast and his own array of martial arts weaponry. "You will not escape here alive." He proclaimed removing his own blade from the sheath on his back; I smirked at that and rolled my shoulders in anticipation of a very extensive battle.  
He charged me blade singing through the air; I blocked the first attack and lashed out with a butterfly, he dodged and rammed a fist into the side of my face though at the last possible instant I turned and rolled with the punch brushing it off. We danced about the hall kicks, punches and slashes flying every which way; I was thoroughly enjoying taking my time to beat this opponent because I knew he would have not alerted the guards. I spun and managed to take him down once, but he leapt back flying with both feet squarely into my chest; ironically this sent me crashing through the self-same door I'd intended to enter. There was a person there; a woman, mainly because I felt this character wouldn't go all out for just anybody and besides it made a certain kind of sense, she was chained to the far wall. I prepared to repel my attacker only to feel something amiss in my own body; I let out a sigh startling both my attacker and the captive, mainly because my character in this program couldn't talk.

"Freeze program." I ordered dissatisfied. "Status." I requested.

"Power reserves will be incapable of sustaining the holodeck systems in five minutes." The computer informed sounding almost too pleasant for a machine; I accepted that with a nod and quickly issued the command to sever the link and end and save program from its current point. I slipped back out and headed for the cargo bays; time to regenerate and I wasn't looking forward to it, _blasted uncomfortable alcoves how could Seven stand the damn things?_

To Be Continued; **Well, now you know what our dear protagonist is capable of; though not his limits. In time those too shall be revealed; I trust this clears things up concerning his ever going back to being Human... I can't recall if it was specifically said at this point because it's a little late and my vision is blurred by exhausiton, but Technorganic Borg he has become and Technorganic Borg he shall remain... And boy do I love saying that, Technorganic, Technorganic, Technorganic. Er anyway; feel free to R&R folks, I'm off to bed and chapter four should be even more intriguing, young Naomi Wildman get's to make her grand comeback into the story. **


	4. Chapter 4 Growing Apart

**Author's Notes:** I thank all of my reviewers for their continued support; and urge anyone who ejoys this story and is reading it feverishly or the like and who hasn't reviewed to do so. Even if it's just a little thing I'll take what I can get; I meant to save on updating this for a later date, but I feel inspired by both my reviewers and the recent good fortune in my life. So for your reading enjoyment I present another exciting chapter; unfortunately it's a little shorter then the others, but they don't all necessarily have to be the same length.  
IncidentlyI am a little curious; did anyone reading this story recognize which character Alain was playing on the holodeck in his venting session, or even just recognized which other universe I took the characters and their descriptions from? If not I'll spill the beans in my next author's note; now without further ado, I update once again, though don't expect this kind of thing to be a regular occurence I still need to get back on track and finish up some of the other stories so you won't have to wait months at a time to read the ultimate conclusion of this arc.

* * *

Naomi sighed as she stood outside his quarters; she didn't know what to expect, her mommy had said something had happened, but she wouldn't say what. But she was just happy to be able to see her uncle Al again; trying to reach the door chime she realized that she was still too short, so she knocked. The door opened almost immediately and she was surprised as he wrapped her in a big hug; she followed him into the room and noticed that the bed seemed to be gone, and the desk had what appeared to be the gutted remains of a medical tricorder resting on it.

"Hi little bit." He greeted happily; Naomi didn't know why, but he seemed to be crying a little, which surprised her.

"Hi." She returned; Al looked uncertain now and so glanced around.

"Uh; what did you want to do today?" He wondered rubbing the back of his neck; Naomi sighed and pulled out a few data pads from her overnight bag.

"I've got homework to do first, but after that we can play with my toys." She returned with a happy smile; Al chuckled lightly his eyes darting about, Naomi settled herself on the floor and grabbed the first data pad.

"Wouldn't you rather use the desk?" He wondered; she shook her head her legs kicking slightly in the air as she began to focus on the work.

"No that's ok; I prefer the floor." She replied; he smiled a little amazed at not only how big she'd gotten since he'd last had the chance to see her, but how smart she seemed to be getting. Sitting down at the desk he sighed softly wondering what he could do to pass the time. His eyes happened to fall upon his shelf and he smiled a little as a different kind of pleasure presented itself; summoning Motormaster and his Stunticons to his outstretched hand Al began to fiddle with some of his replicated Transformers.  
He was very pleased with them; using the sophisticated twenty-fourth century technology and engineering skills he'd picked up prior to assimilation he'd managed to craft action figures that were a lot different from the ones he'd played with as a child. They had larger bodies, enhanced poseability and even transformed similar to how the cartoon depicted them. He considered them to be his own private Masterpiece line; fiddling around with the five car group he converted them from robot mode, to vehicle mode and then into their combined form of Menasor.  
Next he summoned the Aerialbots and began to fiddle with them; before he could lose himself in enacting some kind of battle scene quietly, so as not to disturb her, he noticed Naomi staring up at him with wonder shining in her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asked although he had a pretty fair idea what had distracted her from her homework.

"What are those? I've never seen toys like that before?" She began to rattle off. "Why do they change shape? What's with the funny symbols on their chests? Why do they have so many guns and that sword? Can I play with them?" She asked all in one breath; Al chuckled as he passed her Superion and she clambered up into his lap.

"One question at a time little bit." He began shaking his head slightly at the absurdity of the moment. "These are my Transformers; toys I recreated from memories of ones I used to have when I was a kid. They're two opposing factions of an alien race from the planet Cybertron, at least according to the story that was used to sell them." He elaborated; Naomi looked up at him expectantly, with another smile he took the Autobot combiner from her hands and put him next to Menasor on the desk, and then he began to regale her with stories about the Transformers. One of Hasbro Incorporated's many marketing schemes that had developed a rather large following in his own time; Naomi listened with rapt attention her homework clearly forgotten.

* * *

The doors to the mess hall flew open before I was in range of their sensors and I smiled a little in delight before entering; it was kind of fun being able to control all aspects of gravity and magnetism, my private testing with the Doctor had turned up some interesting tricks. Apparently I had much finer control then Magneto; I could even manipulate the flow of water by grabbing the minute traces of elemental particles within, it was quite fascinating actually.  
Still I missed being able to hang out with my friends; I mean they'd been a big part of my life ever since coming to Voyager and all of a sudden they seemed scared and uncertain of how to approach me, I wasn't going to bite their heads off. At least Samantha had finally allowed me to see Naomi again; that had been a big help, even if she never stuck around when dropping her off or when picking her up it always seemed to be when I wasn't around.

"Well good morning Mister Desrochers." Neelix greeted jovially as I began to select a suitable lunch for today; I smiled at that, trust Neelix not to be afraid of such rapid changes in a man.

"Morning." I repeated with a slight chuckle. "Isn't it afternoon?" I wondered eyeing the choices dubiously.

"Yes, but you did just wake up." Neelix pointed out; I smiled at that and shook my head as I picked up something that looked passably edible, not that it very much mattered considering I couldn't be killed by any form of poisons or the like. The Doctor sure was thorough in his testing; and my own private tests in the dead of night had gone one step further, I had come to the unwitting conclusion that I was now nigh-immortal, nothing short of my own natural life span's ending could result in my death. "I've heard you've earned a permanent post in engineering that must give you a certain sense of pride." He remarked conspiratorially.

"Some post, they only appointed me so I could talk with the computers." I sighed turning with my tray and looking for a seat; I spotted both Delaneys nearby and made to approach them, but they automatically stood up and left even though their meals weren't entirely finished. I felt a deep hurt in my gut; like a Klingon Bat'leth had been driven in, and I promptly whirled back to face Neelix.  
"You know what I just lost my appetite." I murmured bitterly slamming the tray back onto the counter and marching straight back out the doors; I was so upset by what just happened that I accidentally broke the doors when I forced them open, but didn't bother acknowledging it.

"Oh my… Someone should do something about this." Neelix mused to himself taking the young mans tray and moving it into the back.

* * *

Personal Log Stardate 51471.3; as of this moment the ship is currently under attack by the sleep inducing aliens, thanks to my new nature I am seemingly unaffected, or perhaps my status as Omniversal traveler is the cause. Whatever the case I am currently the only one aboard aware of the threat; however I am certain the Captain will soon discover this new enemy, my only question now is what I should do.  
Interfere or remain neutral; that is my curse, then again there never seems to be a true need for my presence during these episodic developments, as evidenced by the total lack of involvement I've had in most of the recent events I recall from the Television show.

"Asleep; along with the rest of the crew." The Doctor was saying as I made my way into sickbay.

"All of them?" Chakotay asked incredulously.

"Except for me; no rest for the never weary." The Doctor replied.

"And me." I spoke up. "Whatever these aliens are doing to the crew doesn't seem to be affecting me." I added with a small sigh.

"What happened?" Chakotay asked dismissing my presence momentarily; I rolled my eyes and picked up a medical tricorder, pocketing it I left sickbay opting to perfect my idea for the little tool. Besides Chakotay could handle this; I returned to my own quarters, at least the quarters I'd kept before this assimilation, but plans had begun to rectify my regeneration needs.

"Ensign Desrochers." Chakotay's voice interrupted; I sighed.

"Yes Commander." I called absentmindedly.

"The Doctor and I are going to attempt to find a solution to this mess; if we don't succeed it's up to you." Chakotay stated; I shook my head and placed the extra tricorder on my desk fetching a diagnostic tool, the intense study of the now disassembled unit had been most helpful, but now came the tricky part.

"Are you certain you wouldn't want help now?" I asked calmly attempting to show some interest into an event I already knew the eventual outcome to.

"No; however I need a contingency plan and unfortunately you're it." Chakotay returned; for some reason those words hurt, but I buried them aside and began working.

"Understood Commander." I stated beginning the detailed scan of the inner workings of the device; let him deal with this troublesome dilemma, I had a marvel of medical science to enhance.

* * *

Jenny was running with Megan; fleeing from the drones that he was leading, but it was no use. No matter where she went or how long the corridors seemed to be they always seemed to find her; and then she would scream as the tendrils erupted from his wrist and she could literally feel the trillions of invaders passing through the tiny pinprick. She caught sight of a strange alien amongst the drones once; and then she woke up in a cold sweat glancing over to see her sister safe in bed, but that too would not last.  
The drones swarmed her sisters' bed bursting in; he laughed as he approached her yet again, and once more she felt the sensations. Screamed in fear and pain and saw the alien observing her, but she could do nothing to stop it; Jenny Delaney was a victim pure and simple and she was suffering from a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

* * *

"We are the Borg; your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own…" The Cube exploded without warning and the lord Emperor sneered at the pathetic creatures; the Draconians had been traversing this expanse for a good many months now and he was personally growing tired with these delays.

"How much longer to enhance our Ethnissssessss I want thisssss Transwarp drive operational so that we can find Sithicus." He hissed to his subordinates; the Captain nodded understandably and began uttering orders in her own slightly less archaic dialect, Hunis smiled chuckling to himself.

"These warriorssssssss are so child-like at timesssss are they not Lord Emperor?" He asked casually; Shadok hissed narrowing his eyes in anger, this delay was most intolerable.

"I will be in my chambers with the Lade Empresssss; do not disssssturb ussssss until there is newsssssss." He commanded rising from his throne and marching purposefully from the bridge; Hunis rolled his eyes, trust an angry Draconian to seek some sense of solace in the arms of his woman for what little time she could render him complacent.

"I fear our lord is suffering from a cassssssse of misssssplaced aggression." He remarked with a slight smirk; the Captain ignored him and continued seeing to her own duties, Q inwardly let out a rather un-Q-like curse this testing was indeed taking far too long to reach a full head of steam, but alas the young man did need time to adapt and learn his new skills adequately.

* * *

Cargo bay two was dark; I once felt it was too dark for my liking, but now its' darkness soothed me, comforted me. I was hovering cross-legged above the floor my eyes closed as I took in deep calming breaths, I'd taken to wearing my Sith attire when not on duty and practicing these little tricks; it gave me something to do since no one seemed interested in hanging out with me.  
I awaited the moment when I achieved perfect balance and then shot my assimilation tendrils from their location within my inner right wrist; I didn't fully understand why they weren't located in the same place as most Borg drones, but it truly was unimportant. I had decided to try and find a creative use for these things; since I never intended to use them for the purpose they were created, with my eyes still closed I began to create complex shapes and images of things I could recall.  
I had already mastered the art of grasping things with them and using them as extra; very thin, very fine and very long fingers that could do things no ordinary humans could, now I was attempting to master the art making capabilities they could be used for. Images of many places, things and people sprang out of nothingness until at last I achieved the ultimate image; with one tendril representing a Star Destroyer the other Voyager on an attack run.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded breaking me from my concentration; I sighed as my eyes snapped open and I turned to regard B'Elanna as she fully entered the cargo bay.

"Just trying to pass the time." I replied straitening up mid-air.

"You were supposed to be on duty an hour ago; and why aren't you wearing this?" She growled holding up my com badge; I sighed wistfully, and turned my back on the half-Klingon.

"What is the damn point?" I shot back. "Nobody cares if I'm here or there on this blasted barge, why should I continue my exemplary performance as Ensign Desrochers if everyone treats me like I'm going to assimilate them just for looking at me funny." I exclaimed trying to reign my emotions in so I wouldn't start crying in front of my boss; she didn't say a word, but she did march up to me and grab my arm seemingly not caring that I was still hovering off the deck.

"That is no excuse to skip a duty shift; I need you." She returned as gently as she ever got dragging me out of the cargo bay; I eyed her briefly wondering if I should just break out of her grip or not, I finally decided that she had a point and plucked my com badge from her other hand.

"Lead on oh noble warrior." I returned softly and accepted her guidance back to engineering; still I was definitely feeling put off by all this damn avoidance, and I really should have asked to change out of these Sith robes first they weren't very practical for engineering work.

* * *

The Captain looked up from her desk at the sudden sound of her chime; she hadn't been expecting anyone this late in the day, but she never turned down any member of her crew who took the time to come see her.

"Come." She called pausing in her daily routine to glance up and see who it was; the doors parted and Mister Neelix entered a concerned look on his face.

"Captain we need to talk, about Ensign Desrochers." He began nervously wringing his hands. "I felt I should inform you that a lot of the crew is treating him differently now; unintentionally or intentionally it makes little difference, they are alienating him and even his closest friends won't talk to him informally." He informed pacing back and forth as he spoke; he rarely had any grievances with this crew, but what he was witnessing in regards to the delightful young man who had befriended Kes so readily… Well it just wasn't right. "I understand your crew has problems accepting Borg without fear, but this young man has never done anything against anyone and he helped save several members of the crew on more then one occasion." He pointed out; now he turned to look at the Captain to find her frowning slightly.

"I should have known something like this would happen." She muttered rising from her seat. "Mister Neelix; as my morale officer what do you suggest we do?" She asked; Neelix seemed taken aback, he hadn't expected the Captain to ask him for advice on the matter, he'd only wanted to point it out to her.

"Well; perhaps if we got his friends and a few others to meet him on the holodeck for an informal gathering, perhaps a program set in the twentieth century where he's more familiar with things." He mused aloud contemplating the pros and cons of such a thing; the Captain smiled at that and gave a slight nod.

"An excellent suggestion Mister Neelix; make it so." She requested adopting a phrase she'd heard Jean-Luc use on numerous occasions; the Talaxian nodded jovially clapping his hands together.

"You won't be disappointed Captain." He informed before taking his leave; she smiled softly and returned to her work, but a part of her began to feel guilty because she'd been behaving just as her crew had.

"I owe that man a most sincere apology." She remarked with a slight frown before finishing up the reports and deciding to assist Mister Neelix with his plan.

To Be Continued;** As I said a short chapter, and unfortunately a tad jumpy in parts, but if I copied down scenes from every episode of the series and incorporated them into my stories they'd be so long and mostly boring due to the lack of changes for the most part during the episodic events it'd probably lose your interest.  
The Draconian word Ethnises is pronounced pretty much how it's spelled Eth-Ni -Ses; I don't like trying to creat languages too much, but at least I try my best. I hope I haven't confused too many people what with Q being Hunis and all that, when you don't see a character for too long you sometimes forget who's genuine and who's playing the part. Anyway in the next exciting chapter Alain will be opening up about his life prior to the event, which led him into the Omniverse and you'll get a better understanding of his personality... I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reclaimed Friendships

**Author's Notes:** Kudos to my reviewers; it is Monday, Canadian Thanksgiving and as a special treat I present the next chapter, which is much longer then the last chapter... Don't expect them to all be this long though. Read it, enjoy it, review it if you like, make the world tremble with the sounds of your voices. Or some such thing like that; I'm feeling in a grand epic kind of mood this morning, because I've started **TYPING** again, A-Booyeah!  
Anyway enough with the foolishness; let's get on with the story... Oh right; and before I forget... Naaaahhhh, that holodeck program with the silent ninja makes a come back in this chapter and you'll find out what it's about, if you don't already know.

* * *

I examined the large king-size bed with a slight frown as I double checked several delicate systems; it hadn't been easy reworking the basic regeneration technology into a form designed for comfort, but I'd pulled it off and now I had my very own bed so I could get out of this depressing cargo bay.  
Provided of course it didn't blow up in my face or anything; after thoroughly examining every aspect of the bed and triple checking everything I activated the bed with bated breath, it sprang to life without even a pop and I smiled, success. It resembled the normal looking bed, which used to be in my guest quarters; although it wasn't as boxy and had more curves, all of the electronics and other systems were housed within the mattress where springs would normally go. I'd replicated it in a rich mahogany color because I was feeling those colors at the moment; and unlike the alcoves its' green glow of operation was barely detectable; it was nice and soft too, which added to the whole comfort deal.

"What is that?" Seven asked bluntly as she suddenly entered the cargo bay.

"A regeneration bed designed to perform exactly as the alcoves, but provide human comforts; unlike you I was never a drone and I am definitely not lugging back an entire alcove so I can keep regenerating when I return to my home reality." I returned pointedly my voice filled with pride at my accomplishment; it wasn't as grandiose as my personal medical tricorder, which still needed a little work, but it was something.

"Did the Captain grant you permission to pursue its' construction?" She demanded cocking her head in typical Seven fashion.

"Sev; I don't need permission to pursue anything that is of a personal nature, I'm not harming the ship or her crew in making a God damn bed." I snapped back feeling all of the frustration of the past few months building up and demanding release; she seemed taken aback at my use of colorful metaphor and she bowed her head slightly by way of apology.

"Forgive me Ensign; I did not take into account your personal feelings on the matter or the nature of this endeavor, I am still… Adjusting to the human way of life." She returned softly; I sighed and felt my rage shrink back into nothingness.

"And I'm sorry for shouting; this crew hasn't exactly been accommodating of me of late." I retorted in a silent tone; she understood completely and offered a rare smile.

"A fact I intend to rectify right now." The Captain suddenly spoke up startling me; I turned slightly to take her in, and became equally startled by her attire, she was wearing a shirt and regular pants similar to her ensemble from Future's End. Or I should say back when we first met Captain Braxton; _boy I have got to stop referring to events by their episode titles._ "If you would care to accompany me to holodeck two." She added holding out her arm in a certain way; I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what she was up to, but I was curious.

"By all means." I returned with a rare smile of my own and took her arm in mine; it felt strange to be acting as an escort for the Captain, I mean I would have thought Chakotay would be doing this. "Coming Sev." I called over my shoulder; I knew she hated my little nickname, but I couldn't help myself.

"Am I invited?" She asked uncertainly; the Captain smiled.

"Of course Seven; this is an informal gathering of some of the crew and you could use the practice with social interactions, at least according to the Doctor." She returned in a friendly tone of voice; Seven nodded acceptingly and joined us, together we made our way to holodeck two.

* * *

Rock and roll music was blaring out of the jukebox in the corner of this strange new place as we arrived; I was startled by the amount of people milling about, though most of them were holographic to enhance the mood. Everyone was dressed casually in twentieth century attire; this club reminded me a little of the set of cheers, with a few other stylized twentieth century icons, such as the jukebox.  
It was definitely not Sandrines' though it still had a pool table and even an arcade where teens were hanging out; I couldn't believe the amount of research that must have gone into it, and I knew Tom had to be involved.

"Welcome, welcome." The Talaxian called as he rushed up to greet us. "Well what do you think of the place?" He asked with an expectant look; I was completely confused and had no idea what to say.

"What is this all about?" I wondered eyeing the gathered crewmen; Ensign Kim was smiling and trying to avoid a holographic hottie that was throwing herself at him, probably an in-joke from Tom. Tom and the Doctor were sitting to our right with Chakotay of all people; while B'Elanna, Sam, Megan, Jenny and a few others I didn't recognize milled about fetching drinks and the like.

"Well it was intended as a way to apologize for our behavior of late and put you at ease, which is why the twentieth century look; unfortunately word got out and other crewmen wanted to visit us as well." The Captain returned with an ever present smile; I didn't know what to say at that, they were willing to go to this length to put me at ease and destroy the barrier they'd put up around me.

"Yeah; we don't exactly know a lot about Alain Desrochers the person." Tom chimed in with a wide grin; I shook my head with a laugh and eyed the room once more with a wistful expression, though a confused one.

"Quite frankly Alain Desrochers the person is dull and mediocre compared to Ensign Desrochers; I wasn't exactly the same man back then, Xena's world changed me a lot." I returned releasing my arm from the Captains' because of the strong feeling of conscientiousness that had begun to creep into my being. "And after the Queen." I paused a brief flash of darkness crossing my features. "Well let's just say I've grown up." I finished with a sudden return to my jovial self; it always amazed me how fast I could slip from being upset to being filled with great joy.

"So what did you do back home?" Neelix wondered sounding a little let down; I smiled slightly as my memories erupted full force.

"You're looking at a man who used to be extremely shy and very lonely; a lot of the people I went to high school with didn't really show interest in establishing long lasting friendships, except of course Diana…" I paused wondering briefly if she was doing ok; and then decided to press onward. "My favorite pass times were videogames; books mostly science fiction and fantasy, and the biggest thrill of all collecting Transformers." I informed moving to take a seat with the rest of the crew who had befriended me; B'Elanna eyed me disbelievingly.

"What the hell are those?" She wondered. "Toys based on old computer parts?" She added with a tiny smirk; I chuckled at that and tapped my com badge.

"Computer sight to sight transport; units Optimus, Starscream, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage and Bumblebee." I requested; the Captain eyed me disapprovingly as the transporter hummed to life and instantly they appeared, my own personal Transformers, the ones I'd replicated for myself. These ones were far more advanced then the ones available on my Earth; filled with articulation, show accurate looks and even real working missile launchers.  
"Transformers are action figures designed in Japan and imported to America; they were given a very detailed background so that kids would want them, accompanied with a twentieth century animated program and comic book series to help cross promote them. They transformed into vehicles, appliances and even animals and many children of the nineteen eighties hold them in high regard." I explained indicating the toys in front of me; B'Elanna picked one up to examine it putting her drink aside momentarily.

"I take it you didn't have many friends." Tom remarked eyeing Starscream impressively; he had a thing for the twentieth century and this fascinated him.

"Would you if you were considered a social outcast?" I asked. "I used to be fat; there I said it, and we all know how twentieth century humans are tolerant towards those who don't suit their definition of perfection." I pointed out; Tom had to nod at that.

"You were overweight?" Seven asked incredulously; I chuckled and offered a nod taking a sip from a drink that had mysteriously appeared in front of me.

"It's amazing how much good the ancient world can do for someone." I stated. "I got in shape and seemed to feel whole as I trained in the art as a warrior." I added with a slight shrug.

"We're sorry." Jenny spoke up startling me; I turned to her confusedly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For keeping our distance with you; we were afraid you'd forever changed, I suppose we were a bit like the people you knew back home." She explained.

"Can you forgive us?" Megan asked coming up beside me and taking a seat next to me; I smiled fondly at my friends and nodded.

"Hey; I can be pretty daunting nowadays, I mean I break doors, brood in dark corners and tend to mouth off to my superiors." I pointed out eyeing B'Elanna briefly. "I guess I'm just not coping as well as I'd thought; so what say we try this my way?" I wondered turning to the Captain; she eyed me curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Computer voice code Janeway Omicron; initiate neural link." I called out matching the Captains voice precisely; she eyed me disapprovingly, and I offered a sheepish smile of apology. "I kind of added a few programs while I was helping diagnose the computers operating parameters." I revealed once more speaking in my own voice.

"We'll have to discuss that later." She stated eyeing Tuvok who had raised an eyebrow at my antics; I sighed softly and nodded, taking liberties with the ship even for helping in its defense against possible Borg retaliations was not exactly Starfleet protocol.

"Neural link?" Tom spoke up confused at the term I'd used; that brought a smile to my lips.

"Well I am a living, breathing computer; it's faster to create new holodeck programs in my mind and allow the computer to simultaneously complete the program and implement it." I explained. "A few other programs are pretty harmless; they just allow me to offer my own internal power source for whatever I wish to use, for instance the reason why my replicator rations haven't been used in a while is because I've been powering the replicators with my own energy banks, figure I'd help out in keeping this ship fully operational." I elaborated feeling the need to get that out in the open now instead of behind closed doors with the Captain and Tuvok solo; the computer was patiently waiting for me to start imagining my program, so I turned my focus inward and began to work diligently.  
As I thought up the parameters the reality around us began to change to accommodate my desires; tables and chairs, even guests began to take on a decidedly less realistic tone. The club we were in completely metamorphosised into a very familiar locale for me and I smiled as classic characters began to populate it; although I decided to go one step higher then the cartoon itself and created a varying degree of different personages, including a few life size versions of the toys I'd brought to show off.

"What?" Jenny began to ask; before the entire program finally finished altering and started up, music began to blare and people began interacting with one another.

"Heya Houseketeers." A familiar voice greeted from onstage; all eyes turned to see a three foot or so anthropomorphic mouse as he slid onstage into a spotlight and greeted his guests, I smiled as the darkness I'd been feeling started to melt away and mentally severed the neural link. "Welcome to the club, boy have we got a great show for you tonight; with a couple of swell cartoons and musical guests O'Malley and the Alley Cats." He added amidst startling applause in full surround stereo.

"Ten to one they don't perform." The man sitting across from us in the dark black and red uniform with the silver mask muttered to Tuvok.

"Where are we?" Harry asked leaning over the table to whisper so as not to draw attention to himself.

"The House of Mouse." Tom replied and I was a little surprised he recognized it. "It's a place based on an old Walt Disney cartoon, I take it you're one of those Disneyites." He added glancing at me.

"Guilty as charged." I returned with a wide grin. "I felt this familiar setting would help alleviate any doubts you guys still might harbor about me, plus it always did cheer me up." I stated with a wistful expression on my face; Sam reached out and patted my shoulder.

"Good call Ensign." The Captain approved with a warm smile as she watched the eclectic bunch of characters mingling about the club and even speaking to the few crewmembers not associated with me as if they were regulars.

"Hyuck; the name's Goofy what can I get you fine folks…" The strange dog-like creature who had approached us trailed off as he noticed most of us already had drinks, and then he recognized me despite the fact I'd never actually met these characters before. "Al; heya long time no see yer usual tonight?" He asked with an air of familiarity in his tone.

"No thank you Goofy; I'll just have the Pirates of the Caribbean Iced Tea." I returned handing the menu back to the head waiter; how it had got on the table no one could really say, but I hid my smirk well.

"Be right back pal." He returned turning and heading for the kitchen; everyone seemed slightly more at ease in these new surroundings and Megan even began to hum along with the music the band was currently playing.

"This program has a finite time limit Captain." I informed. "Otherwise I'd be here all day and night just getting over some things." I added with a slight air of depression; Megan and Jenny instantly scooted their chairs beside mine and each squeezed my shoulder.

"They really violated you with that assimilation didn't they?" Sam asked; by now Chakotay, Tuvok and the Doctor had decided to move off and interact with other crewmen or the fictional characters in the club. Seeing the Vulcan strike up a conversation with Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents almost made me laugh out loud.

"It wasn't very pretty." I returned softly. "Fortunately I'm a quick healer." I added with a chuckle that was obviously forced; the Captain started talking to B'Elanna about the benefits of my earlier revelation, wondering if I could provide power to the whole ship in emergencies. Seven decided to address that with a very clipped response; and Tom was so busy enjoying the cartoon on the screen while Harry did his best to avoid a new person vying for his attention that I was now left with my true friends.

"Watch yer head Prahme." I heard a voice caution; it carried very well considering the acoustics in this room.

"I think we should do something to make it up to you; and I'm not talking just this." Megan began.

"Agreed." Jenny stated.

"And Naomi can help too if she wants; I know you've missed her even with the few babysitting jobs I've given you the past few weeks." Sam added with a smile; for some reason my heart lifted considerably and I broke into a genuine smile of gratitude.

"That would be nice; I look forward to it, but for now why don't we enjoy this program to its fullest and forget about making things up to me." I suggested; the three women smiled back warmly and agreed, and together we began to discuss the characters now populating the club, or rather I discussed them telling them why I had chosen them all and they simply listened.

* * *

Jenny's Personal Log; Supplemental: Oh mom everything's' all right now; we've sat down and had a good talk, and I had a good cry and we've managed to work past the changes. I don't know why I was so worried in the first place; he's still the same person he's always been, and now I know even more about his past life.  
He finally opened up to us mom; and it was wonderful, he really does remind me of Kyle I think you'd like him mom and I wish you could meet him now…

I'm just glad I never told him about that nightmare I had; or that I finally got over my silly little crush and didn't try to pursue that kind of relationship with him, if I had to try and open up to him all over again after giving him my heart… Well like I said it was a silly crush; still it's fun to tease him some of the times, just like Kyle… Megan, Samantha and I have been taking turns on the holodeck with him; helping to take his mind off of everything he's learned, Tom and Harry help out too on occasion and sometimes he'll go off with the Doc for more of those tests, but he says he doesn't mind.  
And then there's Naomi; it's so nice to see him together with her, I think he's going to become a great father one of these days… If he decides to go that way; although he probably would never admit it I think sometimes he's lonely for companionship, from what we've gathered he's never been in any kind of serious relationship before now and I think it's high time he tried it out… Of course I don't intend to mess this up like I did with Kyle; trying to set up your own brother is hard, especially when it's with a girl like Jadzia who was extremely daunting even before she became Dax.

Oh; sorry to cut this short mom, but I've got to run, I promised I'd meet him on holodeck two today. He said we were going to run a program about a cobra and some guy called Snake Eyes…

* * *

"I don't know about this." Jenny murmured as Al affixed the shackles to her person; he'd already donned the entire uniform so she couldn't see his facial expressions, but she thought he might be rolling his eyes a little.

"Jenny; this is the holodeck, nothing's going to go wrong. Besides it was your idea to try something different from Star Wars or one of the standard Federation programs we've been using." He pointed out; she glanced between him and the white clad ninja who was frozen in a pose that showed he was about to attack.

"I know, but I didn't think I'd be a captive the entire program." She retorted with a sigh; Al shook his head.

"You're not going to be; besides this is where I left off last time and with all the changing variables I inserted into this program it's better to pick up from here then going back to the beginning." He returned; she smiled a little, though she was loathed to admit it the real reason she was growing uncomfortable was the chained manacles he'd attached to her. She couldn't explain it, but something about them made her feel very uneasy; as though living out this kind of fantasy really upset her. She couldn't tell, but he knew something was troubling her and he was a little ashamed about it.

"If it helps I'll do my best to finish off Storm Shadow quickly so we can get out of this particular segment of the program." He offered; she smiled gently and shook her head finally coming to a decision.

"It's ok don't rush through your fun on my account." She stated; he smiled beneath the mask and moved to stand in the exact same pose he'd been in before ending the program last time, well maybe not the exact same pose. It was good not to have to use his own power supply for this; and he was itching to let off a little steam, some of the Docs' recent tests had hit a little close to home.

"Thanks Jenny; now remember I'm playing a mute, so don't expect me to say anything while other people are around, it'd upset the flow of the program." He warned; she nodded briefly examining the strange outfit he'd handed her upon her arrival outside his quarters, it was mostly a dark blue with off-setting light beige. Al had said she was playing the role of Scarlett; a fellow member of GIJoe, America's elite Special Forces unit that was designed to counter terrorists. That's why she had also changed her hair tone to a startlingly dark red and had tied it up in a ponytail; he was going for a vintage style look, whatever that was.

"Computer; resume program." Al called out; almost instantly the character before him leapt at him in an obvious attempt to disarm him, Al ducked using his shoulder to meet the attack and knock the white clad warrior out of the air.

He and the character began a rigorous battle; Jenny was enthralled by the display of fluid motions, she hadn't seen Al using his martial arts skills before and it was drastically different from the style he'd used when fighting the Kazons all those years ago when she first met him. The fight remained confined to the prison room they were in; mostly because the two warriors were so evenly matched at close quarters fighting that Al was ensuring his opponent couldn't slip out the door and unleash any long range attacks.  
The character of Storm Shadow however was still quite honorable; and he was fighting his former sword brother, at least in his mind. Therefore it would dishonor him to attempt such an attack; the ringing of the swords striking against one another proved almost silent, and the sounds of impact caused by the kicks, punches and other assorted physical attacks were muffled by their thick uniforms. After what seemed like an hour, but must have only been fifteen to twenty minutes Al finally managed to tip the battle into his favor; he disarmed Storm Shadow and rendered him unconscious with a vicious backhand.

"Was that necessary?" She wondered breaking out of the role she was in mainly because she hadn't expected such violence; Al rolled his shoulders and moved to her hanging form. He didn't bother answering her question; mainly because he didn't know how to answer it, smashing the shackles with his blade Jenny rubbed her wrists. It felt like she'd been hanging there for hours rather then minutes, which must have been part of the program; somehow the shackles were made to feel heavier to anyone who became the prisoner.  
"What now?" She asked; Al signaled her to stay there for a moment and passed her a dagger from his impressive arsenal as well as a small six-chambered pistol. Slipping cautiously over to the broken in entranceway he ducked his head outside; almost instantly he pulled it back in as automatic weapons fire rang out, Jenny was shocked. "How many?" She asked deciding that now was as good a time as any to start playing along with the program; Al raised his hand and flashed it five times. According to the data pad she'd memorized for this role-play it meant there were twenty-five armed men waiting for them. "Too many." She surmised; Al shook his head and pulled off three of the grenades hanging from his bandolier, with deft movements he removed the pins and flicked them out of the room, rolling them down the hall in the direction of the enemy. He signed the word for smoke grenades and Jenny was amazed how quick she'd managed to pick up the lingo, she'd never known a mute before; and yet this seemed to come second nature to her.  
"I suppose this is where the fun starts." She remarked with a slight smile; Al almost forgot himself and looked like he wanted to laugh, somehow it came out as silent laughter, his body shaking with the effort, then again he was capable of deactivating his vocal circuits. A fact Jenny found disconcerting just that moment; cocking the weapon she waited for the signal and then the two of them rushed into the hall, knowing full well that even if any of the bullets hit them they'd pass harmlessly through them.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Megan asked as a sweaty though content Jenny returned to their quarters; her sister smiled and headed straight for the refresher to change her hair color back to its natural brunette.

"His idea of fun isn't typical, but it's different; I don't like the violence aspect though." Jenny admitted; Megan shrugged as she resumed reading the data pad she was holding.

"What do you expect; he's from the twentieth century, and even if he wasn't there are a fair share of people in this century that secretly find violence thrilling." She returned with a tiny shake of her head as she blinked away the blurred vision; this report was turning into a nightmare, she would have to have a word with her fellow crewman tomorrow.

"True, but… Well there just seems to be something different about the way he takes it." Jenny remarked sticking her head out of the refresher to eye her sister. "Know what I mean?" She wondered; Megan nodded, she'd been privileged to witness a holodeck program featuring characters he said were from some Comic book, something called Marvel. It was the same one he'd used to test his powers that had that character called Juggernaut they'd accidentally stepped into; Jenny finished changing into her sleeping attire and emerged feeling much better as she dropped the sweat stained uniform of Scarlett on the floor.

"Samantha gets to spend time with him tomorrow." Megan remarked. "I wonder what he does with her; she doesn't seem to want to talk about it around Naomi." She added with a slight grin.

"Maybe we should do a little spying; see what baby brother is up to." Jenny returned before realizing her mistake; her face fell a little, Megan sighed, but smiled.

"It's ok; I've called him that to his face once, he didn't seem to mind." She revealed before tossing the data pad aside and deciding to get ready for bed herself; the report could wait until the morning duty shift.

"Do you think mom and dad would mind we've sort of adopted him?" Jenny wondered in a soft tone; Megan stuck her head out of the room a toothbrush, or rather the twenty-fourth century equivalent already in her mouth.

"Nah; and I don't think Kyle would mind either, he'd be happy for us and for Al." She said; though it was a little muffled by what would be known as the toothpaste equivalent. Jenny shook her head to get rid of the melancholy she was still harboring and settled down for a good nights rest.

"Night sis." She called before closing her eyes; Megan said something, but it was garbled by her rinsing her mouth out, Jenny was soon asleep and was fortunately not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

"I need you to do a big favor for me Naomi." I began strapping the phaser rifle to my back; it was some months since our little reunion of sorts on the holodeck, or at least I think it was; it was always so hard to tell when there was nothing but Stardates to gauge the passage of time. "Remain perfectly silent; if you can be really quiet I'll let you play with my toys." I stated; the young girl nodded and sat in the dark silently, I nodded slightly to the shadows and slipped into the jefferies tube. My friend would help to keep her safe should any Hirogen stumble upon her, thankfully my initial testing of this new defense against Borg threats was functioning according to his parameters; I just couldn't keep using my gifts to feed us. Ensign Kim was bound to be able to get me something to help keep us sustained until the crew retook the ship; now if only my memory wasn't off and I could find him before too long.

* * *

The Hirogen had just left and I was about to emerge to confront Ensign Kim when my new photographic memories reminded me of a key event. The Doctor suddenly materialized in the corridor; I slipped out further down from them and around the corner to wait so as not to be detected.

"Ensign; how did I get here?" The Doc wondered causing me to smile.

"I transferred you here; using the new emitters in this section." Harry explained; I glanced at my watch, another new toy I'd managed to perfect, the Hirogen would be back soon.

"I assume you've got a plan." The Doctor returned in a snippy sounding tone.

"Half a plan." Harry corrected in a tired tone of voice.

"Let's hear it." The Doctor returned eagerly.

"Before we can retake the ship; we've got to get the crew back, and that means disabling the neural interfaces." Harry stated; the Doctor sighed at that.

"Easier said than done; the great hunters are everywhere you turn." He countered in disgust; I couldn't blame him, it was getting harder and harder to remain undetected, but I had vowed to protect Naomi from the fate of the crew she was too young to be faced with such atrocities.

"Don't worry; I think I've found a way to tap into the sickbay diagnostic console." Harry revealed. "The only catch is…" He trailed off at the sound of the turbo lift returning; I readied my phaser rifle just in case, but said nothing.

"Stand by with the emitter; I'm almost done here." He called to his returning guard; he picked up the tool and came around the corner, I bade him to silence. He understood and the Doctor reappeared; my presence unfazing him in the least.

"The catch Ensign." He prompted as I nervously fingered my phaser rifle; Sam was going to owe me big for keeping her daughter out of their clutches and relatively safe this time that's for sure.

"Somebody's got to be inside the holodeck to engage the bridge control relays." Harry revealed; briefly he glanced at me, but I shook my head and mouthed Naomi's name educating him as to how I'd been spending my time of late, and a cranky Ktarian who wanted nothing more then to be with her mother again was harrowing enough thank you very much.

"We're short handed." The Doctor muttered thoughtfully.

"I know." Harry returned.

"Well; we've got a Borg onboard don't we." The Doc pointed out obviously figuring out a solution. "Maybe we could put her to good use." He added.

"You do that." I whispered knowing the guard wouldn't remain complacent for long. "In the meantime we need food, but I can't regenerate so I have to conserve energy; can you get us some?" I asked Harry; the other Ensign eyed me thoughtfully and nodded.

"Keep that child out of this; she's not deserving of this fate." He returned saying something I wouldn't have thought of the young man.

"Believe me; I will." I returned cradling my borrowed phaser rifle; I began to re-enter the jefferies tube. "We're in my quarters most of the time; except when they run their search parties, then we duck down to Hydroponics… They never go in there." I revealed before swiftly taking my leave.

"But why…" Harry began to remark as the young man vanished; the Doctor eyed him briefly. "He hides out in Hydroponics but he can't steal food for himself and the girl?" He muttered incredulously.

"I believe the Ensign doesn't wish to endanger Naomi by attempting to prepare meals himself; he is requesting that you find a way to divert more power to the replicator in his quarters." The Doctor remarked; Harry rolled his eyes and quickly sent the Doc back to sickbay so that he could finish up what he had to here before his guard got any funny ideas.

* * *

"Ensign I want to see mommy." Naomi demanded eyeing me directly in the face as I climbed back out into my room; with all the power out except for life support and emergency lighting it was hard to tell, but I believed she'd been crying.

"Naomi we've talked about this before." I whispered; the little girl wailed loudly and I rushed to her side. "Please; not so loud, we can't risk detection." I pleaded scooping her up into a loving embrace despite the awkwardness of it all and gently cradling her to comfort her as best as I could.

"I miss mommy so much." She whispered through the tears; I sighed and patted her back.

"I know little bit, but we can't risk freeing her from the clutches of these foolish invaders; it would only get us in trouble." I returned.

"Why can't you help? You've got super powers." She spoke up all innocently; I smiled at that and sat us both down in the chair behind my desk.

"I don't need to help; Harry is already working with the Doctor and Seven of Nine, they'll have your mommy free in no time." I revealed encouraging her with my knowledge of certainties; Naomi rubbed a few remaining tears from her eyes and looked up at me her eyes shining now with hope.

"Really?" She asked dubiously.

"Really." I repeated certainty clear in my tone.

"Tell me a story?" She suddenly asked changing her train of thought so quickly it took me off guard; I knew that keeping her mind off her troubles would be a good idea, so I settled down in a more comfortable position thankful that the Hirogen were too engrossed in their hunt to actually bother looking as often as they should for possible crewmen who had been misplaced in the capture.

"Have I ever told you about the time Optimus Prime asked Wheeljack to create the Dinobots?" I wondered; she shook her head and I smiled, she was so fascinated by any kind of story that when I started telling her stories about the Transformers she latched on immediately enjoying them. "Well then you see there were some strange Earthquakes that were going on inside the Autobots' base also known as the Ark…" I began as Naomi shifted around on her perch so she could look up at me; she always enjoyed watching my mouth move when I did the voices of each character.

* * *

The dark red form of Shadok sat on the bridge of the Razor's Edge his tail flicking back and forth in impatience; Terranus the shorter dark grey skinned captain of the Draconian flagship stood overseeing her crew, she had fought over many years in many victories and she knew that impatient or rash actions could lead to death.

"Why have the scoutsssss not returned?" Shadok demanded his stark guttural tone startling the two province chancellors that had accompanied him on this mission; they had finally left the comforts of their quarters to bear witness to the assault, only to find that Sithicus still eluded them.

"I do not know my lord." Caldok, the much younger black and forest green minister replied; he was a cowardly man by nature and had never once been off planet.

"Perhapssss Sithicussssss devoured them." The wiser rich blue with white patterns known as Veraclis suggested flicking her own tongue out in disgust at the whimpering Caldok and causing those few crewmembers ogling her behind her back to sit rigid with sudden fear of discovery.

"I want Kithiny and I want her now!" Shadok bellowed climbing to his feet in his rage; it was taking far too long to merely locate one blasted ship in this vast expanse, a task that should not have taken nearly so long since they had Hunis to tell them where it was going.

"Calmnessss my husband." A surprisingly gentle toned voice soothingly requested from the entrance to the bridge. "It is unwissssse to aggravate those who merely wish to perform their dutiesss."

"Lady Empresssss does have a point." Hunis remarked as he also emerged joining the others on the bridge alongside the elegant cream skinned beauty that was Ssperia, none had ever known where her skin tones had come from for she was unique among her species; which is why Shadok had wed her and tried unsuccessfully so far to produce an heir with her.

"The old one emerges." Caldok sneered turning his back purposefully on Hunis and showing a rare bit of bravery, or perhaps foolishness; Hunis merely cackled in that sinister tone of his enjoying the display.

"Have your elderssss grown so feeble minded that they fail to teach you proper respect?" He wondered striking a blow at Caldok with his words; the younger minister obviously had to retaliate.

"How dare you!" The youngling cried whirling to glare at Hunis; the old wizard raised an eyebrow, or what would be considered an eyebrow if he had one and eyed Caldok briefly with dark glee.

"You should train your chancellors better." He remarked casually as he trundled up to Shadok and made a show of lowering his bulk into his custom seat, which sat in the shadows of the throne. The image this might give an outside observer would greatly reflect the puppet, puppeteer relationship these two obviously shared; though it was oblivious to the Draconians' present for their kind had never truly created entertainment.

"Not all of ussssss dishonor our familiessss with such behavior." Veraclis reminded politely eyeing Hunis with deep respect and affection; rumor persisted that these two had shared something at one point in time; that Hunis had attempted to teach her his ways. Caldok turned his pitiful glare upon his fellow chancellor and would have commented if not for the sudden hiss of Terranus.

"At lasssst; our scoutsssss return." She reported eyeing the tactical screen as if she could will it to show her what long range sensors had reported.

"Finally." Shadok rumbled striding up to the Captain and glancing past her shoulder. "Where is Voyager?" He demanded; for her credit Terranus did not flinch at her Emperor's sudden nearness she waited as her scouts reported the data they had accumulated.

"There." She eventually replied pointing to a small blinking icon close to a small cluster of planetoids. "It isssss drawing dangerously close to a very large and dense nebula; though it will not reach the anomaly for some cycles yet." She elaborated further; Shadok smiled evilly at a sudden thought.

"Alert all craft, we deploy at once." He commanded eyes flickering with an inner hatred as he spoke. "Take us beyond the nebula, we shall attack when they are weak and not yet recovered from the journey; I wish to savor this moment for assss long assss possible." He added eyes narrowing as all of his hatred boiled to the forefront, Terranus nodded and issued the commands.

To Be Continued; **Well there you have it; revelations, reparations of friendships, Draconian plots and best of all Alain Desrochers the hero protecting little Naomi from the big bad Hirogen and their Hunt... Hey; the writers sure don't seem to like remembering that they brought a little child into the Voyager's cast ranks, it nagged me a little that they didn't even once have somebody mention Samantha and her daughter in passing during that two part episode, I mean you've got these hunters in complete control of the ship killing your crew on the holodeck, you'd think someone would add a little note to let you know if they'd hunted the child or not...  
Ah well; now that my rant's over... What did you all think?**


	6. Chapter 6 Project Omega

**Author's Notes:** A shorter chapter this time; mostly detailing events from the episode aptly titled the Omge Directive... If I'm recalling correctly; anyway I have a sneaking suspicion you're going to like the next couple of chapters, it's almost the end of this tale... And once we reach the end something rather unexpected is going to be revealed; oh I do hope you'll continue to read & review, thanks to your continued support I've been in a very good mood and typing like mad to get my stories completed... Anyway; enjoy this chapter however brief, and look forward to another update around October 27TH or so, maybe even sooner.

Captain Janeway made her way to his quarters with purposeful strides; she had taken too long to get down to the matter at hand, his lack of proper protocols concerning the additional programs incorporated into her ship.  
In all honesty she'd been putting this off mostly so B'Elanna could find all the programs he'd installed and help explain them to her; some of them were fairly harmless allowing him to connect to certain systems and supply them with his own internal power source. Unlike the Borg; Ensign Desrochers seemed to be capable of becoming a living battery, perhaps it was connected to his strange energy assault generating abilities.  
Whatever the case she knew she couldn't afford to be lenient; he must be shown that actions have their consequences and so his programs would have to be deleted, all of them. Upon reaching his quarters she pressed the chime switch; when there was no response she overrode the door lock and strode right in, now was not the time to be respectful of privacy. Much to her surprise she found the young man already sleeping in his bed; his blanket wrapped tightly about his person, at first she thought he must be pretending. But when she drew closer her gaze happened to fall upon the power readout; according to the computer in his wrist watch he'd had about ten percent power left before tumbling into bed. With a small sigh she leaned forward and shook him; with a startled cry he sat bolt upright, part of his body moving in an almost inhuman manner.

"Captain; what's wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned. "Oh God, was Naomi hurt?" He wondered moving to get out of bed.

"No Ensign; I just came here to finally discuss your punishment." She returned in a soft tone; though it was laced with steely resolve, Al sighed. "Not now." She hastily added. "You obviously need your rest, but I want to see you first thing in the morning." She stated no trace of appeal in her tone; Ensign Desrochers nodded as he flopped back into bed his eyes already drooping.

"Understood Captain." He replied with a yawn; Captain Janeway shook her head and took her leave allowing him to return to sleep, little did she know that events were already conspiring against her.

* * *

I awoke with a start the next morning; the ship felt different somehow, we were no longer in warp and then I recalled a certain incident, one word filled my mind as I quickly began to get dressed. Omega.

"Looks like the Captain might have to wait to discuss my extreme breach of protocol." I remarked as I made my way to the turbo lift and rode up to the bridge in silence; Seven of Nine was just closing in on the Captain's ready room, I slipped up beside her.

"You should not be here." She stated.

"Like hell; I'm not only Borg, but even though I've never been part of your collective my knowledge is pertinent at this juncture." I shot back in a low and carefully modulated tone; this was one event I felt oddly compelled to partake in.

"Come in." Janeway called; she lowered the pad she'd been working with as Seven and I entered. "You weren't summoned." She stated; though she didn't argue my presence.

"I felt I might be useful; something compelled me." I stated softly; I smirked as I stood next to Seven. "Besides I miss Sev." I added with a small twinkle of mischief in my eyes; the Captain nodded thoughtfully ignoring my comment she turned all her attention back to Seven.

"What do you know about the Omega Directive?" She inquired her voice expectant; I glanced sideways at Seven and awaited her response, at least my regeneration bed had worked on its inaugural run those many weeks ago, still it was odd that the Captain had held off disciplining me for so long. Then again; there had been a lot of things happening to the ship recently; such as our capture by the Hirogen not too long ago.

"Everything you do; most likely." She replied; Janeway smirked ever so slightly and glanced briefly at her console.

"I thought as much." She muttered; I glanced briefly to the field of unfamiliar stars and considered my own knowledge, it was quite extensive. "The Borg assimilated Starfleet captains; you would possess all of their knowledge." She surmised.

"That's correct; do you intend to carry out the directive?" Seven inquired; what a foolish question, which possessed one obvious and logical response.

"Yes." Janeway returned forthright.

"Then sensors have detected the molecule." Seven stated rhetorically.

"So it would appear, but we have to confirm it." Janeway returned; Seven quirked an eyebrow.

"We?" She repeated uncertainly.

"We're going to help her carry out the directive." I stated openly before the Captain had a chance to respond. "It is a logical assumption given the fact that we are the only three aboard aware of it." I added; the Captain nodded climbing to her feet.

"Protocol does forbid me from discussing this mission with any of my crew," She pointed out rounding her desk as she spoke to address Seven up close. "But since you already know about it; my choice is to either work with you, or confine you both to quarters." She concluded eyeing me briefly; an unspoken threat that she had not forgotten our little meeting plans; I fidgeted under that gaze and attempted to adopt a neutral expression.

"Perhaps you should do the latter." Seven returned taking me a little unawares; true I had access to all my memories, even one of me in the womb, but I'd still lost small sections of scenes on occasion. "I will not help you destroy Omega; it should be harnessed." She countered semi-forcefully; _ah yes now I remember, Seven wanted to use Omega._

"That's impossible." Janeway refused.

"The Borg believe otherwise." Seven and I said as one; although she was serious and I was mocking, a small smirk playing across my lips. The Captain ignored my little breach in protocol and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Explain." She ordered.

"On one occasion we were able to create a single Omega molecule; we kept it stable for one trillionth of a nanosecond before it destabilized, we didn't have enough Boronite ore left to synthesize more. But the knowledge we gained allowed us to; refine our theories." Seven recited pausing very little during her long speech; an interesting development I supposed, but it would do little to alter the course of events. My presence would serve very little in altering the pre-destined path also; and yet the Captain deserved to know that I at least was aware of Omega. The Captain circled us both as she mulled through Sevens' words.

"The Borg have been waiting for the chance to test them out." She gathered.

"Naturally; they aren't ones to ignore such a… Potent tool." I stated darkly some of my deep rooted hatred towards the Queen surfacing in my narrowed optics; Seven ignored my interruption and spoke openly.

"We never found another source of the ore." She elaborated shooting me with a curious glance; she knew I was still enraged by my assimilation, although I had come a long way since the days when I first began testing my powers. To be perfectly honest a part of me felt it was pretty damn cool that I could float around and manipulate objects; or generate energy bursts from my fingers much like Alumni had, but with clearer intent and purpose. "Until now." She pointed out; the Captain turned to face us, I glanced up at her; a rare occurrence these days.

"Sorry." She began. "But if someone out there is experimenting with Omega; I'm under orders to stop them. Otherwise; this entire quadrant would be at risk." She sated.

"Those orders are the result of Starfleet's' ignorance and fear." Seven countered. "I can alleviate your ignorance, as for your fear."

"Sometimes fear should be respected Seven." I found myself speaking along with the Captain; she and I shared a brief look and I offered an apologetic smile, she dismissed my action and continued alone. "Tell me; how many Borg were sacrificed during this experiment?" She asked.

"Twenty-nine vessels; six hundred thousand drones, but that is irrelevant." Seven stated.

"Not to me." Janeway countered. "Not to my crew; and not to the people who live in this quadrant. I'm going to neutralize this threat Seven; with or without your help." She informed confidently; I glanced briefly at Seven, she would comply it was her nature.

"I will assist you." She finally relented.

"You will." Janeway repeated questioningly.

"I've waited many years to observe this molecule first hand." She revealed. "I will not deny myself that experience." She stated; the Captain straightened out of her current pose and nodded slightly

"All right." She accepted. "Go back to your cargo bay; assemble all the data you have about Omega, I'll expect a report within the hour." She ordered; Seven acceded and began to take her leave. "I didn't realize you had a strong scientific curiosity." Janeway noted speaking as an interested friend now and not a Captain.

"Not curiosity." Seven countered. "Desire." She admitted.

"Desire." Janeway repeated.

"Omega is infinitely complex; yet harmonious; to the Borg it represents perfection." She explained in a serious tone; I grimaced at that, to the Borg I too represented perfection. "I wish to understand that perfection." She revealed; I eyed her pointedly fully aware that the Captain was smiling slightly at that revelation, I couldn't be certain, but I think she was smiling at my expense.

"The Borgs' holy grail." She remarked assuaging my fears; of course she was smiling at the historical similarities between the Borg and the knights of the crusades who sought the legendary holy grail.

"Captain." Seven wondered unfamiliar with the term; I found myself smirking at that and a sudden thought, _I wonder if those knights ever guessed a man named after a dog would eventually discover and lose the holy grail?_

"Never mind; I'll see you in an hour." Janeway returned; Seven took her leave and the Captain sat down deep in thought.

"Perfection isn't all its' cracked up to be." I grumbled bitterly; she eyed me curiously, but said nothing. "There is probably little I could do to assist you Captain, but I felt you deserved to know the extent of my knowledge; surprisingly more then it would have been had I not been assimilated." I admitted grudgingly; she offered me a sympathetic smile.

"You've done a lot for this crew." She pointed out. "I don't expect much from you; however if you could help deflect inquiries from the rest of the crew." She requested; I smiled at that and nodded.

"Consider it done." I returned turning to leave; this task should be simplicity itself.

"And Ensign; when this is over there is still the little matter of your insubordinate actions to discuss." She reminded; my shoulders sagged at that and I glanced briefly back at her.

"Yes Captain." I spoke in a soft and beaten tone; though I was careful to ensure she didn't pick up on my slight ire, after all I'd incorporated the voice code activated programs for my benefit… Which wasn't exactly a good thing; or what I should have done, but I had also included a few programs to help in the defense of this ship, I had a sneaking suspicion it was only a matter of time before Q's tests were to begin.

* * *

Megan's Personal Log; Supplemental: The ship stopped dead in space today; everyone is guessing as to the cause, but I have a hunch our dear friend Al already knows, he's just not saying. Jenny hasn't been out on a date for a while; and frankly I'm glad for it, the men on this ship are becoming less and less appealing as the years pass on. Several low ranking crewmembers are in serious need of a reminder that we aren't barbarians anymore.  
Just the other day I caught some Lieutenant trying to convince one of B'Elanna's engineering staff that if he didn't have sex with her he was going to lose all self control and take her by force. I don't know if they were playacting or something, but that crewman was clearly unimpressed and slightly fearful; I've brought it up with both B'Elanna and Mister Tuvok.  
I have a feeling suitable punishment will be merited; of course if it were left up to me I'd force the pig to be confined to the holodeck for three days in a Klingon mating program and see how far he gets with one of them. Of course the safety protocols might be accidentally deactivated…  
That's the problem with some people though; when they become desperate they act like cornered animals, but that's what the holodecks are for. Not to replace us women mind you, but a way for the men to get rid of their pent up emotions so they can remain collected… I wonder if Al's little television show version of us ever depicted moments like that? Maybe I'll ask him one day, just to see what his reaction will be.

The darker side of Federation lifestyle isn't as widely broadcast to the general public of Earth though; I mean it may be a paradise in this century with no wars, or poverty, or even the desire to obtain worldly riches, but some of the more lustful side of the human condition is still a problem at times. More so when you're about sixty-five light-years away from Earth trapped in the Delta Quadrant… Of course that's only a guess, I think we're a lot closer to home then that now. Oh… time for my duty shift; computer end recording…

* * *

Much later on I stood among the ruins eyeing the fallen forms of these primitive creatures; Tom was working to stabilize a severe injury, it was a very disturbing sight.

"Ensign Desrochers; we require your assistance." Tuvok called.

"Understood Lieutenant-Commander." I returned leaving Tom's presence and swiftly joining the others; Tuvok input a command into his phaser, I followed suit and together we began to cut through the locking mechanisms on the containment device. Upon completion of the task I backed off; Tuvok moved to report to the Captain.

"We've disabled the locking mechanism." He stated; rather redundantly if you asked me.

"Narrow your phaser beams to cut through the inner seal." She ordered.

"Inadvisable; we'd risk penetrating the containment field." Tuvok countered; the Captain left her position and approached the device, _why'd I volunteer for this again?_

"Then we'll have to use some elbow grease." She stated examining the door. "Give me a hand." She called; together they pulled open the door revealing the Omega molecules, their sight was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, it filled me with a strange euphoria and a strange quote entered my mind.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the entire Galaxy; ok give me the bomb." I whispered as the Captain began studying the contents with her tricorder; my own private joke brought a wide smile to my lips, The Transformers did have its moments.

"There's enough here to wipe out sub-space across half the quadrant." She informed all the while studying her tricorder.

"I'll order the away teams back to Voyager; and target this facility with the gravimetric charge." Tuvok informed; I glanced back at the other two members of the Captains team; they were studying the room. In retrospect their presence made me briefly wonder as to my being summoned; Tuvok had, had perfectly capable assistants with him, he hadn't needed me. Perhaps however they didn't wish to risk exposure to the remaining members of the crew; as far as I knew only the senior staff had been briefed on Omega, which meant the other members of this away team were in the dark as to our presence here.  
Come to think of it, it was pretty stupid to go around mentioning Omega in front of these less informed individuals; that part of the episode always did lack certain credibility and common sense if you asked me.

"It won't be enough; we'll have to go with our Borg option." Janeway returned. "Ensign." She called snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes Captain." I returned stepping up to her.

"Return to the ship; tell Commander Chakotay to help Seven complete the harmonic chamber." She ordered; I nodded and tapped my com badge.

"Desrochers to Voyager; one to beam back." I called; vanishing in the transporter beam I returned to Voyager, which was good because I was starting to feel queasy. _Should have accepted that injection; sure I'm nigh-immortal now, but that doesn't necessarily mean I couldn't get sick on prolonged exposure to radiation… Still I had to test that theory out; at least nobody besides the Doc knows I beamed down without proper inoculations._

* * *

Personal Log Stardate 51797.4; encrypted log, as of this moment the Omega molecule has been eliminated; the events of a television episode I've considered fictitious prior to my entrance into the Omniverse have played out according to plan.  
I am now confident in my ability to interact without jeopardizing important missions, but more importantly I'm now more convinced then ever that my… Assimilation; was no accident, for whatever reason my status as nigh-immortal is a necessity. In time I may discover why that is, but for now I must wait; my curiosity is still piqued… After all Q has yet to make a come back; and I know whatever he's planning, can't be good.  
Those who may eventually read this might wonder as to how I reached these conclusions; in point of fact I've been contemplating these events for quite some time, it is only now that I have managed to weed through all the variables and reached this ultimate conclusion. Tomorrow I'll be seeing the Captain for sure; unless something else unexpected pops up, and I dread what restrictions she may enforce upon me; I'd hate to have to help Neelix in the kitchens again, the last time didn't exactly go so well…

* * *

I stood at attention as the Captain sat eyeing me from behind her desk, she wasn't very pleased with the amount of commands I'd divulged or that B'Elanna had found, of course there were one or two private commands I'd kept to myself that would definitely be necessary in the long run.

"I want you to personally remove all of these programs; that is a direct order, B'Elanna will supervise you to make certain it is done." She ordered in a crisp and deliberate tone.

"All of them?" I repeated pleadingly; I'd gotten used to being able to interface directly with the computer to create holodeck programs; or supply power to my replicator. "Some of them are quite useful after all as my neural link can attest." I trailed off at the look of outrage on her face; I was questioning her direct commands, something I knew better then to do.

"All of them Ensign or I will take back your commission and drop you off on the nearest M class planet; you can find your own way back home." She stated a sharpness in her tone told me that she was deadly serious and would back up her threat.

"Understood Captain." I stated with a hint of remorse in my tone.

"You are also to be confined to quarters unless on duty or for meals; your holodeck privileges are revoked for thirty days, replicator rations limited and I expect you to stop these late night simulations on holodeck one." She continued bringing me up short; how in the name of Cybertron did she know about those? "Don't take this the wrong way Ensign, but if I let every former Borg drone act the way you have, or even just regular crewmen; and I failed to discipline them severely what kind of example would I be setting my crew?" She asked her tone taking on a softer approach; I sighed in acceptance of my fate and shot her a smile.

"I fully understand Captain; and you do have to take into account the amount of infractions I've been guilty of for the past five months." I admitted with a brief chuckle. "I took liberties I shouldn't have; some of them I mistakenly believed to be for the better defense of this ship, but most of them were selfish and decidedly not something you're probably used to… We twentieth century humans and our tendencies." I continued with a slight wink; the Captain smiled grateful that I was behaving rationally and understanding of her reasoning's, it must have been hard for her to actually punish me due to what the Borg did to me and how that reflected upon her in the eyes of certain crewmen. But then again it was a necessity.

"I've also decided you might benefit more if we returned you to your previous duties; you'll still mostly work in engineering, but the occasional duty shift on the bridge or in sickbay might help you remember that there are more people aboard this ship then just you." She stated; I nodded at that and tilted my head slightly.

"I guess I'd better get started on deleting those sub-routines." I remarked; a shudder passing through my spine. "I don't relish spending the next eight hours with B'Elanna though."

"Eight hours?" The Captain repeated exasperatedly; I smirked slightly at that.

"Oh it won't take me eight hours to erase all those commands, but I have a feeling it'll take her eight hours to finish using up every expletive and threat she happens to know for messing with her computers." I elaborated doing my best not to laugh out loud. "Starfleet engineers are notoriously overprotective of the systems in their care after all." I added sagely; the Captain smirked at that and dismissed me, I quickly took my leave and headed down to engineering, this was going to be another long day.

To Be Continued: **Well; not much to say at the end of this puppy... We are drawing closely to the end of this tale with the Draconians on one side and Alain on the other; who shall ultimately prove the victor? That I can not say, suffice it to say Q's little tests aren't going to end here, oh noooooooo.**


	7. Chapter 7 Two

**Author's Notes:** I must continuously thank my reviewers; for without your constant support I might just still be back on chapter one of this story wonderig if anyone's reading it and enjoying it. I trust this chapter will be to your liking; it tends to jump around a lot and perhaps loses focus from the bigger picture, but they can't all be part of the grand enfolding epic taking place... You gotta feel and care for the characters after all.  
Without further preamble I leave you to enjoy this chapter; do pleaseread & review to let me know how you felt about it.

* * *

I groaned at the grey lighting; of course my optics easily adjusted to this, still I didn't relish regenerating in an alcove again. It was bad enough I hadn't been given a moments peace since B'Elanna found out the extent of my manipulations; of course I'd managed to keep a few secrets yet, just in case, but now I would be stuck regenerating in an alcove again all because of the stupid ship's current power supply problems.

"Stupid Deuterium." I complained gathering a few small supplies; cargo bay two was a necessity, alas these were the sacrifices one had to make.

* * *

Samantha entered cargo bay two with Naomi in tow; this wasn't where she'd wanted to go, but Naomi had insisted and Sam wasn't one to deny her daughter when she got in a mood. They found a lot of crewmen bunking up together; most of them she didn't even know by name, some of them were security personnel assisting with getting everyone settled.  
Of all the crew that would be in the cargo bay though; two of them were of special interest to Naomi, and fortunately no one had yet had the nerve to take up residence close to the regeneration alcoves. Naomi squealed a little with delight as she rushed up to the nearest alcove; Al however was in the middle of finishing up his disrupted regeneration cycle and so wasn't awake.

"No fair." Naomi complained as her mother rejoined her. "Mommy I want to play." She whined; Sam shook her head, perhaps she was spoiling her a little too much.

"It's late honey." She returned softly gently moving Naomi away from Al in case her proximity accidentally woke him up. "You can play with him some other time." She insisted; Naomi sighed a little, some of the nearby crewmen were a little surprised at the child's' reaction, but then again they didn't know Al personally.

"Ok mommy, but I hope he still wants to play." Naomi said in a tiny whisper; Samantha smiled and set up their blankets so that they could get some sleep, it had been late when the ship went into grey mode after all and she was tired.

"Come over here and let's try to get a little sleep ok." She requested; Naomi nodded and cuddled up beside her mom, something she hadn't done in a while, but the cargo bay was a little cooler and she was feeling chilly. Soon the mother and daughter were fast asleep; Al popped open one eye half-lidded so as not to reveal the fact that he hadn't actually fallen asleep, but was merely propped up in the alcove regenerating and approximating sleep. A tiny wisp of a smile crossed his features as he regarded the tiny form sleeping beside her mother; and a part of him began to grow saddened, for some strange reason he really wanted to have kids and a lot sooner then he ever thought possible.

"I'll still play." He whispered so softly he knew none could hear. "You've become a little too close to me then I would have thought possible little bit; and it's going to tear me apart when I have to leave." He added before closing his eye and resuming his fast asleep façade; normally he would be sleeping, but the damn alcoves were just too uncomfortable after months of using the regeneration bed.

* * *

"Commander Tuvok to all hands; go to blue alert, and report to code blue stations." Tuvoks' voice called over the com, I sighed.

"Terrific; and what's my code blue station?" I wondered with a groan; Megan glanced over at me with a smile.

"Come with us; you can assume a very important station." She remarked; Jenny smirked at that and with a sigh I followed after them.

"Planetary landings; what fool engineer concocted that idea?" I groaned following as quickly as I could.

"Talk about your slag assignments." I muttered as I sat in front of the fairly useless console that the Delaneys' had stationed me in front of; _what in the world was I supposed to do here of all places?_

"You mortals and your odd speech patterns." Queenie remarked from my left; I spun startled at her sudden appearance, and eyed the area carefully for any sign of Q.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded careful to keep my tone neutral; I wouldn't learn anything if I acted all hostile.

"Just to give you fair warning; Q's little tests are about to begin in full and your final grade depends on your ability to deal with his whims." She replied sounding almost indifferent. "I strongly suggest you prepare for the worst." She added smiling now; and I knew that couldn't be good, anything that got a Q to smile was never a good thing.

"Oh great; what else could happen?" I asked of the heavens as Queenie vanished; I flinched slightly as I realized a fundamental mistake. "Never ask that question; why did ya ask that question, ya know it means things are obviously gonna get worse." I chastised myself as the ship finally landed on the demon planet; well at least I didn't have to sit around here like a lump at a smelter, I prided myself on being useful after all.

* * *

"Die Autobots!" A voice rang out through the cargo bay; several crewmen did their best to ignore the accompanying sounds of laser fire, but it wasn't easy. Seeing a grown man playing with toys wasn't a common occurrence on a starship; even if he was currently entertaining a young girl, Seven glanced up from her console as Naomi ran giggling past.

"Not today Megatron; not with the heroic Autobot Starscream here." She exclaimed turning as she ran away from Al and returning fire with the jet; Al did his best to ignore the inconsistency, this was the little girl's time to have fun and far be it for him to deny her the use of her imagination.

"This is an inefficient use of your time." Seven remarked returning to her studies; Al ignored her and pulled out a new figure.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, eject… Operation, warfare." He stated in a monotonous tone of voice; the action figure that represented Soundwave popped open his chest and four rectangular disks shot out, it had been a bear of a time getting this toy to perform to his desired expectations, but it saved him the trouble of having to eject them manually. Each Cassetticon even transformed into their respective robotic forms independently; Laserbeak had limited flight and swooped down on one of the Autobots Naomi wasn't carrying.  
Rumble and Frenzy however were manipulated by Al's assimilation tendrils as he made them chase the Autobot Bumblebee, Ravage however simply stood to one side of Soundwave as a personal guard and second assault wave.

"Oh no they've called out reinforcements." Naomi exclaimed in mock fear. "Starscream to Autobot Headquarters; we need backup, send Blaster." She added; that was Al's cue, using his gravity powers he summoned forth the Autobot version of Soundwave, in all fairness it was a lot more fun to play with your toys when you had the advantage of extrasensory powers to move them around without the use of hands.  
"Blaster reporting for duty." Naomi said picking up the Autobot boom box; now she was having a conversation with herself.  
"Unleash the Cassettibots." She ordered holding up Starscream to show which character was talking.  
"Look out and shout I'm on it fearless leader." She stated doing her best impersonation of Al doing Blaster; then she flipped the switch. "Sic'em." She ordered; and out popped four Autobot cassettes, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn and Steeljaw; Naomi wasn't graced with powers, but that didn't bother her. Putting Blaster and Starscream aside she rushed Rumble and Frenzy with Rewind and Steeljaw; Al's voice changed once again.

"Oh yeah; so you wanna rumble with Rumble huh?" He asked; and the little red and black cassette transformed a second time as Al deftly used his tendrils to reveal the massive pile drivers Rumble used to generate Earthquakes. Naomi shrieked with delight as she made Steeljaw leap at the robot before he could start his attack, Al made a garbled scream and Rumble was knocked to the ground with one broken arm… Of course the toys he'd created came equipped with removable parts for that authentic battle damage look.  
"Bros!" Frenzy cried in horror. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." He added opening fire; Naomi made a strangled cry of her own and sent Rewind tumbling across the cargo bay without thinking.

"Ow!" A crewman complained; after all Al's toys were made out of die cast metal and plastic, he had gone for vintage looks after all.

"Oh; sorry about that." Naomi called breaking from the game slightly; the crewman shook his head rubbing his leg and passed the Autobot back to her.

"That's ok, but remember you're in the cargo bay not your quarters." He politely reminded; Naomi grinned and went straight back to playing using Ramhorn now as he charged into Frenzy and butted him with his horn.

"Snort, snort grunt; I'm gonna tear you apart Decepticreep." She stated trying her best to sound like a rhinoceros might sound if it could talk; Al was smiling as he watched her play, and Seven despite herself was also slightly amused by the child's' antics.

"Naomi." Samantha's voice suddenly called disrupting the flow of fun; Naomi glanced up at her mom with a tiny frown. "Time for your lessons." She informed; Naomi sighed and let the Transformers fall where they'd been, Al straightened up from his hunched over position and swept them all into a corner near his alcove with a tiny magnetic tug.

"We can play some more later little bit." He said encouragingly; Naomi nodded her face still a little downcast as she followed her mother out of the cargo bay and to where her lessons were currently taking place.

"Ensign Desrochers you are spoiling that child." Seven stated; Al sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for having a little fun Sev; it's not every day I find someone as entranced by my toys as I am." He returned with a slight sigh; moving over to his alcove he slipped in and grimaced. "Now if you don't mind it is rather late for me seeing as how I had that late duty shift last night; and I need my regeneration… Nighty night Sev." He called playfully before activating the alcove and promptly mimicking sleep; Seven said nothing as she resumed her studies, but a part of her that still retained the human thoughts and feelings she'd had as Annika Hansen, a little girl who'd been taken by the Borg without ever having the chance to truly be a child, was secretly jealous of Naomi and her carefree attitude.

* * *

I stood silently among the rest of the crew; the Captain had just informed them as to her intentions and the desires of this mimetic life form, I was not amused in the slightest. Many readily agreed; in fact almost the entire crew compliment did, without saying a word I turned and made to leave the cargo bay.

"Ensign." The Captain called and I paused part way out the door. "Is that a no?"

"Under the circumstances Captain." I returned softly eyeing my right arm and flicking out the assimilation tendrils from whatever compartments they were stored in. "Yes." I stated and left without another word; I was certain they would understand after all, one Technorganic Alain Desrochers was enough for any universe let alone the Omniverse. And I would wish this fate on no other; according to my calculations I was doomed to live a very, very long time indeed.

* * *

"I've analyzed a sample of the gases from the nebula; I think the damage came from sub-nucleonic radiation." The Doctor was saying as I strode confidently into sickbay; it had taken me a lot longer to track the Captain down after the incident then I would have been led to believe, she could move fast when she wants to. "Even the briefest exposure is devastating to organic tissue." He revealed.

"But not Technorganic." I spoke up with a smile. "I am pleased to report that due to my new status as a technorganic life form I am capable of surviving." I informed; I sure did fall into the habit of using grandiose words of late; the Captain acknowledged my words with a brief nod and turned back to the Doctor, who was eyeing me dubiously.

"Can you give us any protection against the effects?" She asked; the Doctor appeared pleased.

"Yes; stasis chambers." He revealed inputting a command at the console they were standing before. "Independent life support for each unit."

"Are you suggesting; that the entire crew be put in suspended animation?" Janeway asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." The Doctor returned. "I of course would stay online in order to monitor everyone." He elaborated.

"This is a drastic step Doctor." Janeway observed in a soft tone. "Are there any other options; adjusting the shields, inoculations?" She asked; I chuckled at that, but did not voice my quirky idea, it was inappropriate.

"I assure you I've considered all possibilities; this is the only way." He returned seriously; the Captain looked off to the side in deep thought, I couldn't see her facial expression however since I was a few feet away. She began to pace; eyeing me briefly, I could tell she was factoring me into her thoughts.

"There's more to getting through the nebula then monitoring the crew." She spoke up turning back to face the Doctor. "Who would regulate ships systems, make course adjustments?" She wondered.

"I think I've demonstrated that; I have a command of the rudimentary aspects of piloting." The Doctor returned before I could speak up; thus eliciting a small smirk from me, it took a lot more to maintain a starship.

"Of course you have; and I know that you can do it." Janeway agreed. "But you'll need back up; we have no idea what effect the nebula might have on your holomatrix. What if you went offline?" She pointed out.

"Ah; hello, mister I can survive the effects right here." I politely reminded raising my hand as if I was in class; Janeway nodded.

"I heard, but you're still confined to quarters and have restricted access until I so order otherwise." She shot back; not mean spiritedly mind you, simply as a reminder of the liberties I'd been taking and my current status as black sheep of Voyager.

"Point taken." I apologized.

"There was only one crewmember beside myself and Ensign Desrochers that seemed unaffected by the nebula." The Doctor revealed regaining the Captain's interest. I sighed; I wanted to help make amends for some of my actions, I suppose I'd still get the chance. And I could always use the back up, but I had hoped not to have to deal with her; so soon after our brief altercation in the mess hall.

* * *

I ignored Harry and Tom's banter as I helped Megan into her stasis chamber; Naomi eyed me nervously from where she was standing beside her sleeping mother, I offered her an encouraging smile as I came up to her.

"Relax little bit; it'll be ok." I reassured; the youngest member of our crew smiled gratefully, as I helped her into the last of the chambers I slipped her a replicated stuffed version of Soundwave.

"Ensign what are you doing?" The Doctor demanded.

"Well; ah, my studies of these designs showed me it couldn't affect anything, she's a young frightened girl Doctor." I returned straitening back up out of my hunched over position; the Captain smiled at my expression of caring, Naomi was the only person on this ship who seemed to bring this side of me out.

"Relax Doctor." She reassured; I smiled down at Naomi and wished her a silent goodnight, then I activated her chamber.

"I'm leaving the ship in good hands." Janeway observed as I joined the others; she paused before entering her chamber. "I have every confidence in all three of you." She added briefly eyeing me with genuine confidence in her eyes; I stood straighter, if she still trusted me after my indiscretions I wasn't about to let her down a second time. "See you in a month." She added before slipping into her chamber; the Doctor activated it still beaming with pride at her words.

"It's just the three of us now." He noted as we stood looking out at the crews' stasis chambers; a small part of me smiled secretively, there were actually five of us aboard. But the last two were my own little secret insurance against future attacks; the Borg Queen would not give me up so easily, oh no, not her precious mate.

* * *

"Look here; I think I've found the problem." The Doctor revealed; I sighed, perhaps I should have informed them about this eventual development. Then again; I'd only seen the episode titled One, about once or twice and I was suffering from selective memory loss until just this moment.

"I know; I know, a number of the neural gel packs are malfunctioning resulting in false readings and the like." I interjected with a low growl; inwardly I was cursing my lack of remembrance.

"Then why didn't you inform us?" The Doctor demanded; I sighed, this loneliness was getting me on edge even with Seven and the Doctor around.

"I didn't remember until a few minutes after you started talking; I never watched every re-run of every episode you know." I snapped back punching in a few commands to get a clearer reading.

"We must repair them." Seven stated unfazed by my outburst; she strode over to the repair kits and proceeded to select one for the Doctor's use.

"They seem to be in sequence six theta nine; we'll need replacement packs and a repair…" The Doctor started as he moved to join Seven; he paused as she handed him the kit. "Repair kit." He finished if I didn't know any better I'd say he was suffering from selected memory loss himself; though I didn't know where that little thought came from, wiping some of the perspiration from my brow I turned to face them.

"Good luck." I called as they made their way out. "I'll keep monitoring the situation; let me know when you're finished."

"Indeed; and you'll let us know if you recall anything else." The Doctor shot back; I groaned, this was going to become a running gag at this rate.

* * *

"So now his emitter is malfunctioning." I repeated inputting a few commands to correct our course.

"Affirmative." Seven returned; I sighed, bad enough the Doc was stuck in sickbay, but now I was beginning to realize that I was suffering from certain effects of prolonged exposure. Apparently I wasn't as immune as I thought; oh well, good thing I happened to deactivate my own prototype emitters considering their owners had very little to do on a ship of three.

"That just means more work for us." I stated examining a readout of all neural gel packs and their current status; it wouldn't do to suffer a repeat of the last time. "I think I should let you know that I'm starting to feel certain effects." I added.

"What kind of effects?" She demanded; I entered the turbo lift and left the bridge grateful she wasn't anywhere near me at the moment because these 'effects' happened to be driving me crazy.

"A rash for one that's giving me chip flashes due to the damn itching." I stated scratching the large red welt on the back of my neck. "And my vision is no longer exactly perfect; I keep suffering from certain hallucinations." I informed.

"What kind of hallucinations?" She asked. "Do they impair your efficiency?"

"You do not want to know." I muttered ignoring the current false image with some modicum of success; though I knew if she was anywhere near me she might notice something amiss considering how tight these damn uniforms were. "I will continue to monitor and inform the Doctor; I don't believe they will impair my efficiency at the moment." I elaborated.

"Understood." She returned her voice almost sounding sultry in nature; I nodded to thin air and slipped out of the turbo lift almost at a dead run, though I couldn't exactly escape my problems that way. _Why did things always have to be further complicated?_

* * *

I groaned as I turned over in my bed; I was now confined to my regeneration bed due to the side effects my body was experiencing and it wasn't very enjoyable, the worse part were the constant hallucinations and they always had to deal with Seven of Nine. The Doctor suddenly entered holding a medical kit; he swiftly approached my prone form and promptly injected me with a hypospray.

"There is a reason for your side effects." He stated casually. "Your implants were being affected; though from what I've managed to gather, unlike Seven your nanoprobes are combating these effects and succeeding in partially neutralizing them." He informed.

"That explains why my whole body has turned into one big rash." I surmised feeling better already; whatever he'd given me was doing wonders, he nodded with a small smile.

"I must see to Seven; remain here and get some rest, the sedative I've supplied you should make it possible to sleep." He relayed striding back to the entrance; I nodded gratefully and found myself slipping off into dream land, _at last no more slaggin' hallucinations._

* * *

"So what exactly were you hallucinating?" Megan Delaney wondered as we sat in the mess hall and ate a few hours after the ship finally left that blasted nebula.

"Uh; you don't want to know." I muttered evasively; I ingested a large bite and began to chew so I would avoid having to talk.

"Aw; you can trust us." Jenny countered with a sly smile; I ignored her urgings and kept eating, Seven passed us on her way to Tom's table.

"Was it as bad as hers?" Sam wondered curiously. "I know it must have been tough on both of you, but we can't help being curious." She added; I sighed and shot my three friends a tiny glare as I swallowed, strange that I'd bonded with them the most aside from Harry and Paris. But Tom was always busy with B'Elanna these days and Harry spent more time with the senior staff, and then of course there had been Kes who was no longer aboard.

"Alright; I'll give you a hint, so to speak." I finally relented. "I know what Seven was feeling; well mine were very different, and not at all something I'd care to repeat." I stated.

"Wow; that bad huh?" Megan returned. "It wasn't about your assimilation was it?" She asked; I shook my head and smiled sheepishly.

"That I could have handled; no, this was a tad more… Stimulating." I revealed feeling a slight blush creep over my cheeks; the three women shared a knowing smile, but said nothing more and the subject was mercifully dropped. We all resumed eating and began discussing other developments; Naomi wasn't around though because she was spending time with my toys. The little bit had missed them; and me a great deal, which kind of brought a smile to my lips… Had I known what to expect the next day I might have been a tad more concerned; perhaps even on edge, but then again Q had been far too quiet of late so I should have suspected something amiss.

To Be Concluded; **Yep, this is the second last chapter; sure did jump around a lot, but that's the price one pays when not typing up scenes for every little thing. The Draconians finally introduce themselevs in the next chapter and it will lead to the revelation of a lifetime for our hero.  
And perhaps paint him in a whole new light towards the crew... Who can say? Be here next update for the shocking climax; and in case anyone is wondering just what he's doing with those private mobile emitters that he's creating... Well all things come to those who wait; even answers.**


	8. Chapter 8 Showdown

**Author's Notes:** Huh? Only one of my loyal readers reviewed? Oh well; I'm certain the others will jump in now that we've reached the conclusion of Assimilation Enemy at the Gates. It's action like you've never seen it, fast paced, in your face, dangerous beyond all measures... I do hope it doesn't prove to be my undoing when it comes to recieving rave reviews... The more I get for this chapter the sooner I'll post Forbidden Fruit Chapter One and then everyone will be able to know just what is going on, how he has these powers and more importantly why? I think... It's been a while since I re-read Forbidden Fruit. Chuckles...

* * *

I awoke with a start as the red alert klaxons jolted me from my slumber the following morning; I leapt from my bed into a defensive crouch out of reflex and because I was still a little groggy, just because I was a Borg now didn't mean I would always wake up fully alert.  
The ship shook under unknown enemy fire, at least to me, and I fumbled with my standard Federation uniform as I knew I should be at my post; I stumbled as I ran through the corridor forced to cover my ears as something screamed past the bulkhead so close that I could hear it. 

"That was worse then a TIE; and I thought sound couldn't pass through space." I grumbled managing to get to a turbo lift at last in the confusion.

"Ensign Desrochers report to the bridge at once." The Captain's voice ordered over my com.

"Not my post today, but… Bridge." I called out and instantly the turbo lift began to move.

* * *

The bridge was the seat of action; Harry was stringing out a list of attacking ships all with different designs and Tuvok was reporting damages to the shields and ship integrity, I emerged into this cacophony of sound just as another of those screaming vessels raced past the bridge. 

"Repeat that Harry; I didn't hear you." The Captain requested.

"I said the larger vessels have held back, we are being attacked by small one man craft and several two person vessels." He repeated; I grasped the side of a control panel as the ship shook under fire.

"Tom vector five, heading four one three point nine." Chakotay ordered as I now stumbled slightly towards the Captain.

"Ensign." I began to report before an exploding panel and even louder alarm drowned me out. "Man; we're really takin' a pounding." I remarked perhaps a tad to jovial for the Captain's tastes; she turned her focus on the view screen briefly, and then snapped her eyes back to me.

"Ensign; we need you to listen to something our translators couldn't make heads or tails out of and we hoped your…" She began; I held my hand up with a smile and headed to Harrys' station, this time hovering over to the location in this bucking sea, our shield integrity wasn't doing so good.

"Lay it on me my main man." I requested despite the gravity of our current situation.

"Triach lotha Sithicussssss, tossssray Kithinai loth rissss." A voice stated via playback as Harry resumed tracking the attackers, I listened to it for a few minutes at a total loss; without warning Queenie flashed onto the bridge, much to the dismay of the crew.

"What do you think you're doing?" Janeway demanded not the least bit afraid of the Q. "We're in the middle of a battle for survival in case you hadn't noticed." She added obviously upset.

"Helping to translate of course; honestly if my Q expects to test your resident Technorganic Borg he is going about it completely erroneously." She remarked in that oh so bored sounding tone of hers; then she snapped her fingers and the words began to playback again, this time in English.

"Greetings honored Sithicus, Voyager crew. Die well." The voice stated in a very deep baritone that reminded me of James Earl Jones; the Captain turned to address Queenie, but she'd already left.

"Q is testing you?" She demanded as the ship shook once more and alarms screamed for attention.

"Captain; another hit like that and we'll lose the warp core." B'Elanna reported from engineering; I frowned slightly.

"Apparently I'm of some interest to him, though I don't have a clue why I'm so damn special." I replied to the Captains question with a deep sigh.

"So he told them you were this Sithicus they want to kill and now my crew has a very high chance of never making it home." She retorted glaring at me; although I knew she was really angrier with Q at the moment.

"Captain shields are down to thirty percent, we can not remain here." Tuvok stated.

"But we can't run; they're everywhere." Tom interjected; I had to agree with that, and if Q aimed to test me.

"Computer voice authorization Janeway Delta four seven nine." I paused as all eyes now turned to me and I adopted an expression of pure conviction. "If that slag suckin' saurian wants ta test da rat; he's gonna test da rat, ain't no way I'm lettin' him vape Voyager cause he's too chicken ta keep dis between us." I stated completely serious despite my strange and sudden affixation with Rattraps' voice. "Computer initiate merger sequence one." I ordered once again in the Captain's voice.

"Merger sequence one is not recommended." The computer stated. "Results may lead to complications, even cessation of functions."

"Just do it!" I snapped; almost instantly I felt a change, this time energy shimmered all around me as a low power representation of the ships shields, they were very weak. But as soon as I was fully a part of the ship they immediately strengthened as my own power source began to supply them with greater strength, in exchange several small cuts tore across my flesh in ribbons of fire-like agony. My fingertips began to glow and the phasers screamed firing concentrated bursts of energy; ships systems fed me as I fed them and several fighters in close proximity detonated instantly.

"Ensign what did you do?" The Captain demanded; I grimaced as a lucky shot got in and another cut appeared above my left brow.

"A little program I kept intact for just such an occasion; I had a feeling Q might go to far, we are one now the ship and I, I have managed to grant it temporary invulnerability for as long as I continue to function." I replied softly; pain lashed across my chest and my uniform shredded along with the cut that formed, something I hadn't foreseen exactly.

"Captain; the larger vessels are moving in." Harry alerted; the crew didn't like the sound of that and the main viewer switched sights so they could see this.

"You realize I could court martial you for disobeying me." The Captain pointed out in a low tone as she moved to stand beside me and help steady me.

"If I can save this ship; and survive it in the process we'll discuss it." I returned equally quietly; she shook her head, Tuvok attempted to initiate a phaser burst, but all controls were now linked with me. "This feels so strange; I'm starting to feel lost." I admitted frightened; suddenly all eyes turned to the view screen and an audible gasp escaped the humans on station.

"Tell me I'm not seeing this." Tom blurted; I had already become well aware of the super star destroyer wannabe outside, it had joined forces with the capitol ships and was now firing at us openly, the shields trembled close to collapsing.

"Datum; escape impossible, hostile alien forces vastly outnumber us. Conclusion; Voyager will be lost." I began in a cross between the Computer's voice, my own and Computron. "No; this ship must get home, her crew can't be lost, my friends can't die… Naomi can't die." I gasped in desperation I began to search the computers databanks for alternatives; I dove deep into myself searching for a third option, a way out of this mess.

"Ensign; I don't take kindly to the no win scenario." The Captain spoke up almost echoing a remark I heard Kirk mention once in one of the films.

"Must protect, defend, destroy enemy." I mumbled rushing through the physical and entering the spiritual without thinking; I stumbled across a barrier so suddenly I hadn't even realized I'd gone deep into my own soul. "Q… Will… Not… Win." I spoke ever softer as I fought in my desperation to find the solution; using everything at my disposal I rammed through the barrier and everything became crystal clear or at least somewhat clear, I could remember the power within and the activation words, but nothing more.

"Ensign." Tuvok spoke up suddenly. "Why have you accessed the deflector dish?"

"I Am Justice!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs startling all on the bridge; a light of pure golden radiance flashed into existence and engulfed me momentarily, with a simple thought I redirected the light through me and into the deflector dish.

"Ensign… Mister Desrochers, what are you doing?" The Captain demanded completely at a loss to understand what was going on; I smiled with the sheer euphoria that was filling me, I had done it, I had found a way to save the ship. But it would mean completely eradicating those who would not give quarter, those who were too close minded to ever consider surrender.

"I am the protector, defender of the light." I began to recite as if I knew what was happening to me. "Soldier for the one who has chosen me this thankless task; those who serve darkness shall never prevent me from fulfilling my destiny… For a time I considered sparing your wretched little armada, but now you shall witness; it's obliteration." I paraphrased so lost in the power now that I was merely rambling; the deflector dish screamed and a pure golden burst of light exploded from it expanding as it was unleashed until it formed a swath of pure destructive light from one side to the other, so vast that even my incalculable IQ level could not begin to compute it's actual size.  
The closest fighters exploded instantly swept away by the energies writhing and seething about the stars; I had turned my gift into a weapon of unimaginable destructive potential merely by channeling it into a scientific device.

* * *

Shadok rose from his throne and watched incredulously as his armada began to fall; Hunis regarded this development with a twisted gleam in his aged eyes and placed one clawed hand upon his chin in deep thought. 

"Well, well, well this is an unexpected surprise." He remarked. "Apparently I now get to help shape his future with this gift of his; I have indeed been going about this all wrong." He added breaking out in a wide and uncharacteristic grin.

"Hunisssss, what is thisssss?" Ssperia demanded turning her gaze on the ancient.

"I would say the instrument of your destruction." He replied before vanishing in a flash of light and leaving the mortal fools to their fate.

"No!" Caldok cried in rage reaching as if to grasp the ancients' robes.

"Turn us around." Veraclis commanded grabbing the captain by her shoulders and shaking her violently, desperately wishing to survive this catastrophe.

"It is too late." She returned shrugging free of the chancellors grasp; the energy finished tearing apart the smaller vessels and struck the mighty command ship beginning the slow process of killing it. It ripped across the vessel quickly as if the very hounds from hell were lapping at the proverbial heels, in his last instant of life Shadok; Lord Emperor of the Draconian Empire let out one final cry of defiance.

* * *

The power left me almost instantly and I nearly collapsed; thankfully the Captain caught me and helped me remain standing, everything was gone except my link with the computers and I trembled as I realized that a little part of me had been starting to get lost within the systems. 

"Disengage and delete merger program." I ordered in a very tired voice, wounds were open all around my face and I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. "I do not want to do that ever again; it was far too much like…" I trailed off with a shudder. "Never again." I whispered vowing to myself.

"A pity, it was most impressive." Q remarked as he popped onto the bridge. "Oh well; I'll just have to settle for what can be accomplished now that this little development has risen, here you are." He added snapping his fingers and creating a small card of some kind. "You have passed the first test marvelously, high honors and everything, but next time it won't be multiple choice." He stated grinning mischievously at me and flashing off to the continuum; I glanced down at the card that said, 'A plus, excellent work my young Padawan.'

With a small growl I let the offending piece of paper fall to the decking and turned my tired gaze on the Captain.

"I'm ready for that court martial now." I quipped with a smile.

"Later Ensign; first I think you need to see the Doctor." She returned doing her best not to express any emotions at the moment, though I could tell she was bristling with fury within because of what Q had said. She led me personally towards the turbo lift and a part of me was grateful that she was willing to do this, but another part of me was afraid for what Q had planned next.

* * *

Deep beyond all that is known within a plane of reality none have dreamt possible a dark thing stirred as it sensed the energy of the light bringer; this darkness swirled as it grew and coalesced seeking the one, trying to find an avenue of escape and after all these infinite number of years it succeeded at last.  
The lush world that had housed the entrance to his prison died instantly, all life drained and fell away to bring new life to a thing older then the stars themselves. He stood amongst this devastation and smiled revealing sharp teeth, great leathery wings beat once testing long unused muscles as great claws curled and unclenched alongside too long too thin fingers. The tail unfurled swaying about as he looked to the heavens sensing the energy of before now dormant; with one final look of revelation at the devastation caused by his escape he shimmered and adopted the form of a dark oppressing mist and took off to the stars to find this energy and destroy it, but first… Allies. 

**To Be Continued**

**Again it's time for Draconian Language Lessons One Oh One:  
Triach (Pronounched Tri-Age)  
Lotha (Pronounced L-Oh-T-Ah)  
Tosray (Pronounced Tos-Rei)  
Loth (L-Oh-T)  
Ris (R-EE-SE)  
Ok so I kinda made up the pronunciations on the spot; so sue me, at least I'm trying to build an alien language for them even though they aren't going to be around any more. For those who've read the Xena stories you should know what this power of Al's is; for those who haven't fear not, for the further revelations will be made in the third exciting adventure... Star Trek Voyager: Forbidden Fruit.**

**Drop me a line and let me know what you thought; did I blow you out of the water? Or not? Do you think the Draconians should have had a better part, or what? And just who is this strange entitiy that has been freed? Oh wait; you'll have to wait for Forbidden Fruit to find out about that, sorry...**


	9. Chapter 9 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
